Curse Of Time
by Silver Sparklze
Summary: (Rating probably not necessary but there just in case)Cursed by the High Goddess of the Celts, and the Queen of the Faeries, Aine has no one to turn to. Until she hears about Hogwarts...FINISHED
1. Brigid

**Curse Of Time**

I am praying that my faithful readers-

*What faithful readers?* 

Shut up, Ginny, my faithful readers will like this story, 

*Story? This is crap. I mean, I'm not even cool! Why? First Rowling, now you! Will no one give me the coolness I deserve?!* 

I believe I told you to _shut up_. Sorry, she belongs in St Mungos. 

*They don't want me. They say I disturb the patients. Nobody loves me anymore!!*

Nobody loved you in the first place, now _shut up!_

*No.*

Please?

*No.*

I'll give you a lollipop.

*Ok.*

As I was saying, I hope my faithful readers like this story, as I have done a lot of research to find the correct names, goddesses and all that. Now, if you like the story, please review, if you hate it, flames are welcome. Please, I'll love you forever!

**Summary **

Cursed by the High Goddess of the Celts, and the Queen of the Faeries, Aine has no one to turn to. Until she hears about Hogwarts. She decides to travel there, become a student, and see if Professor Dumbledore can help her.

Chapter 1

~260 BC~

The slender girl threw herself before Brigid.

"I'm sorry, Goddess, I 'onestly am!" She cried. The stern Goddess of Fertility, Women, War and Wisdom looked down upon her.

"Sorry won't get you out of trouble this time, Aine." She said. "You may be the Faerie Queen's favourite, being named for her and all, but even she must admit that you have no right meddling in the lives of mortals."

"I was just tryin' te 'elp! Niamh's love was na bein' faithful to 'er, sure as the night follows the day! I just wanted te 'elp 'er!"

"I don't care, Aine. You have been warned many a time. We shall not put up with your disobedience any longer."

"Well, ma'am, let me die then, please. My family 'ave all gone, I 'ave no one left." The dark-haired, silver-eyed maid pleaded. A ghost of a smile appeared on Brigid's face.

"Thank you, my dear, for you have chosen your punishment." She raised her scepter high in the air. "I hereby decree, as the High Goddess of the Celts, that for every mortal life Aine has meddled in, from the start of her existence onwards, she shall live ten thousand years penance. Her punishment shall be adjusted over time as Lady Aine and I, myself see fit."

"No! Oh no! Please 'ave mercy!" Aine wept, but the Goddess and her council vanished before her very eyes. "I am cursed by the faeries, what a 'orrid existence."

~Present Time~

The girl looked at the book one more time, just to be sure.

"Let me see; _'Ogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is currently under the control of Albus Dumbledore, the best 'Eadmaster 'Ogwarts has seen since the time of the Founders. Pah. Those founders weren't so great. They couldn't even find a loop'ole in this stupid curse. Per'aps, just per'aps this Dumbledore fellow can. Well, I've spent more than enough time 'ere. This Egyptian sun is ruinin' my complexion. Time I went te Scotland then." She closed the book with a sharp snap, and went to pack._


	2. SadEyes

Chapter 2

Wow! I'm totally astounded by the amount of reviews I've gotten.

*Chill, you only got 4*

Shut up Ginny.

*I believe you tried that last time. Did it work? No.*

Argh! You are super duper annoying!

*I know. It's a gift.*

That's it! I'm leaving! **Storms out**

*She is so rude! Leaving without even thanking her reviewers! **Sigh** I guess _I'll_ have to do it.

**MusicalHermione:** Thank you so much for your review, and continuing support, God, where does she get this crap? **Puts on a high, silly voice,** I'll love you forever. Don't worry, she didn't actually write that, and she's gonna kill me when she gets back. But really, we're both very grateful to you for being so nice, and reviewing every chapter, oh also, she writes here that she's gonna post the next chapter of When Family Isn't Enough at the same time as this. **Snorts** don't expect this to be out for a while then. She hasn't even written the preview of chapter 6 yet. Mind you, she's got two weeks to write in, so I think the chapters will be rolling out. Is it just me, or is Aine a wimp? And yes, I think that Voldemort will be very interested to find out there's a near immortal changeling at Hogwarts. I wonder what he'll do. I wonder what _Harry_ will do when he finds out.

**Ryan:** Is it just us, or did you review twice? Not that we're complaining… Thanks btw.

**0.o: **All right, we'll love you. **Backs away nervously.*******

Harry stood on Platform 9 and 3/4. Sirius had made sure he got to the station on time, and he was glad for it. He looked about for Hermione and Ron, and groaned when he saw Ginny coming towards him. There was a big grin on her face, and, he had to admit that she looked quite nice, in tight, flared jeans, and a knee length bright blue top.

 "Hi, Ginny." He said wearily. She flashed him a huge grin.

"Hi, Harry!" He blinked. She hardly ever spoke to him, being far too shy to do so.

"How are you?" He asked. He couldn't see Ron, or Hermione, so he might as well talk to her.

"I'm fine. I just heard something really interesting."

"What?" Harry questioned her.

"There's a new student coming. Supposedly, they're transferring from Egypt."

"Really?" Harry was curious despite himself, the student could be anyone. They could be a spy for Voldemort even.

"Yeah. I wonder if it's a boy or a girl."

"Me too." Harry agreed. "Hey, do you want to sit with me? It's just, I can't find Hermione or Ron, and I'd like to have someone to talk to."

"No, thanks anyway. I have to get back to my own friends. See ya." She walked off, leaving him feeling strange. He was glad that she had her own friends; Ron was always worrying because she didn't, but he was sort of sad too. Her presence was something he'd always taken for granted, and now it wasn't there anymore. He was so preoccupied, that he bumped into a young girl, who looked to be about 12, she was so short, but had big, wise eyes, that seemed to hold over a millennia of intelligence. He helped her up.

"Sorry." She brushed off her long black skirt, and smiled at him, slightly diminishing the sadness in her silver eyes.

"That's ok." She replied.

"I'm Harry Potter." He said, offering her his hand. She took it, and gave it a firm shake.

"Aine Fey. Nice te meet ye." She looked straight into his eyes; hers not straying to his forehead once, a refreshing change.

"Are you new? I'm sure I'd remember you."

"Yes, I am. Excuse me, I must be going." She left quickly, seeming to glide along the ground, rather than walk. 

"Harry!" Harry turned around, and saw Hermione and Ron running towards him.

"Ron! Hermione!" He exclaimed, "Hi!" Hermione hugged him, panting, and looking worried.

"Are you ok, Harry? You haven't had any dreams over the holidays? Your letters seemed rather distant." He nodded.

"I'm fine. No, I didn't have any bad dreams. I just was a bit preoccupied, studying for this year's OWLS. They're supposed to be even harder than last years." He lied. She frowned, so he quickly changed the subject. "Did you know that we're going to have a new student in our year?" Hermione and Ron immediately forgot about Harry and his dreams.

"Really? Boy or girl?" Hermione asked with interest.

"A girl." Harry replied.

"What does she look like?" Ron said.

"She looks… sad."

"Sad?"

"Yeah, Herm. Sad. As if she'd seen a little too much of the bad things, and not enough of the good ones."

"Hmm…" Hermione looked pensive.

"Yeah, but what did she _look like?" Ron asked._

"See for yourself, Ronnikins." Ginny teased, coming up to them. "She's over there, talking to Malfoy."

"Malfoy?" Ron wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Yes, Malfoy. He literally bumped into her." Ginny reported. Harry stared at her. This bright, bubbly, vivacious 15-year-old was a far cry from the shy, shrinking violet he was used to. Everything about her was different. Her clothes were just as shabby, but, for some reason, they seemed to fit her better, clinging to curves he was sure she didn't have last year. Her hair, which had been almost down to her knees last year, was cut to her shoulder blades, and hung dead straight, instead of in a mass of tangled curls. They walked closer, enough to hear the conversation.

"Watch where ye are goin' next time." Aine said angrily.

"Sorry." Malfoy smirked. "So, I've never seen you around before. Where are you from?"

"Most recently, I'm from Egypt. But I grew up in Ireland, not that it's any of ye business."

"No need to get shitty. My name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

"And ye've been watchin' fair too many James Bond movies." She retorted.

"You know, when someone tells you their name, it's customary to give yours as well." Malfoy snapped.

"My name's Aine Fey." She said grudgingly.

"But that's impossible! The last of the Feys died out over two thousand years ago!"

"What are ye suggestin', that I'm over two thousand years old? Ye're off ye rocker." Aine said derisively. Malfoy scowled, and stormed off.

"Amazing." Ginny said, "Simply amazing."

"What?" Harry asked.

"We've finally found someone who can get Malfoy to shut up, and leave them alone."

***

"Welcome, to the beginning of another year. The feast will start shortly, however, before that happens, we have a new student. She has been in Egypt until now, and will be starting her sixth year with us here at Hogwarts. I'd like you all to meet, Aine Fey." Harry watched as Aine stepped forward, dressed now in the customary black Hogwarts robes. She was quite pretty, with milk-white skin, and a clear complexion. Not a single freckle marred her delicate, heart-shaped face, and her silver eyes glowed strangely. They were still far too old for her age though. She walked over to the Sorting Hat, and sat down. There was a moments quiet, before the Hat spoke. It's normally loud voice was subdued, "Gryffindor." She got up, and walked over. There was none of the usual cheering over the pronouncement; everyone was too busy staring at the tiny girl, who Dumbledore had said was a sixth year. She avoided everyone's gaze, turning her head towards Dumbledore politely. 

"Now that's out of the way," Dumbledore began, "Let us enjoy the feast."

***

"Hi, my name's Hermione. I'm one of Gryffindor's sixth year prefects." Hermione introduced herself to Aine. Harry and Ron stood to one side, watching. Aine smiled, but, as with when she smiled at Harry, the sadness in her huge eyes didn't diminish very much.

"My name is Aine Fey. It's nice te meet ye, 'Ermione." Aine said. Hermione grinned.

"Nice to meet you too. I'd like to introduce you to my two best friends, Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter."

"I already ken 'Arry. Nice te meet ye, though, Ron." She then grinned good-naturedly at Ginny. "And ye are?" She asked.

"Ginny Weasley." Ginny replied.

"I ken ye. Ye're the one who told me how te get onte the platform, aren't ye?" She said.

"Yeah I am." Ginny said.

"Thank ye."

"Ye're- I mean you're welcome." Ginny said, getting a confused look one her face, as she pondered over why she'd almost adopted an Irish accent.


	3. YouKenOo, oops, YouKnowWho

Chapter 3 

I'm just waiting for at least one review. The minute I get one, I'll post this chapter. **Watches her MSN window eagerly.**

*Forget it, no one's gonna review this piece of crap. Why would they? It sucks.*

Shut up, Ginny. I'm still not talking to you because of what you said last chapter.

*You spoke to me just then.*

I thought I told you to shut up.

*You did. But since when do I do anything you tell me?*

You're impossible!

*And proud of it!*

Grr… still no reviews.

*Like I said, forget it, even _I wouldn't review this story.*_

I thought you were supposed to be my muse! Aren't you supposed to be inspiring me?

*Ew! As if I'd inspire _you. But yes, I am a muse.*_

Well then what are you waiting for? Go inspire someone.

***Considers it.** Nah, I'll stay here. You're fun to annoy.*

I have a review! Yay!

*Get over it.*

Leave me alone!

*No.*

Please?

*No*

Ok, I'll ignore you then. **pokes out her tongue** Thank you so much for reviewing; **0.o** I really appreciate it. And **Ryan **too. You guys rule.****

**Smacks hand to her face.***Omigod! I completely forgot about my daily annoy Ron time! Ok, Ahem. Ron loves Hermione doo dah, doo dah, Ron loves Hermione doo dah dee dah day. Doo dah dee dah day, doo dah dee dah day. Ron loves Hermione, doo dah dee dah day.*

**Holds Ginny at wand point** If you don't stop right now, I'll turn you into a mouse, and send you to Crookshanks as dinner.

*Eep.*

Aine sat in the corner, watching all of the Gryffindors quietly. Time and time again, her eyes fell on Harry. _Hmm… I wonder. She thought, and then shook her head, pushing those types of thoughts to the back of her mind. She looked over towards Hermione, and grinned at the younger girl. Hermione smiled back, came over, and sat down._

"What's that ye're readin'?" Aine asked. Hermione held up the book, showing Aine the cover.

"_The Life Story (So Far) Of The Goddess Brigid_." She read. "Tha's a good one. 'Er's is an interestin' life, I can tell ye tha'."

"How do you know?" Hermione asked.

"I read. Uh, 'Ermione, could ye do me a favour?"

"What type of favour?"

"I need te ken where I can find books on Irish curses, and counter-curses. Especially the ones on 'ow te give people extra life, as a penance for their sins."

"Why would that be a punishment?"

"Imagine if ye lived fer over a thousand years. All of ye family would be dead, and ye'd still be alive, with no one te turn to."

"Oh." Hermione nodded. "That wouldn't be fun.

"So, do ye ken where I can find them?"

"I do, but why do you want them?"

"I'm just doin' some research on Irish Curses is all." Hermione gave her a Look, but Aine had enough practice with Looks to manage to look casual in return.

"Alright." Hermione sighed. "I'll take you to the Library tomorrow. I've got a few books up in my room though, wanna look at 'em?"

"Thank ye! Of course!" Aine followed Hermione up to her room. (Hermione is a prefect, and I say she gets her own room!)

"Here we go, this one is on European Curses, and this one's on Irish hexes, this one's on revenge the Irish way, this one's oops! You don't want that one!" Hermione blushed scarlet. "I've got this book of fairytales, it has some interesting info in it, and those are all the ones I've got out at the moment. Oh! You might like to read this one on Tuatha De Dannan, and what they do to people who disobey them, it's really interesting. There was this one occasion, where a changeling was meddling in the lives of mortals… that could help a lot! It's all about giving people longer life as a punishment!" Hermione beamed at Aine.

"Great. I'll be sure te take good care of the books." She promised, and, staggering slightly under their weight, she made her way to the sixth year girls' dorm.

***

"Ginny wait up!" Aine yelled. Ginny turned around.

"Yeah?" She asked. Aine blushed.

"I er, I was wonderin' if you'd show me the way te the Great 'All. I've forgotten." She mumbled. Ginny grinned.

"Sure!" She grabbed Aine's arm, and Aine had to work hard not to flinch. She'd seen some awful things in her time, and tried to die many times. She had been caught no less than 22 times during 1692 in Salem, trying to get herself killed. Her name back then had been Wendelin, and everyone in the magical world had assumed she liked the sensation, and cast a charm on the fire. In reality, she had been trying to die, and thought being burnt at the stake would be as go a way as any. Unfortunately, it didn't work that way. Lady Aine and Queen Brigid had made sure she couldn't escape her punishment. She was invincible, until her punishment came to an end, when she would be given the choice to die, or live. Aine knew what she would choose.

"Death." She muttered.

"Huh? What?" Ginny asked. Aine blushed.

"Nothin'. Just thinkin' out loud." She said hurriedly.

"Ok." Ginny said uncertainly. "Although I've never heard of anyone thinking out loud about death before."

"So, do ye like 'Arry?" Aine asked, quickly changing the subject. Ginny blushed bright red.

"No!" She exclaimed. _Interesting. Aine thought._

***

"Today we will be learning how to fight off Dementors." Professor Congenial said. She smiled at them all. She had pale blue eyes, and wispy blond hair. She was slender, and short. All in all, she looked like a sudden gust of wind would knock her over (I had that happen to me once, not fun.) "Now, Dementors are Dark Creatures. They have no soul, no mercy, and no compassion. They are totally evil."

"Then why are they guardin' Azkaban?" Aine asked. Congenial's smile flickered.

"Because they make sure that the prisoners can't get out." She answered.

"Yes, but if they are completely evil, will they not join Voldemort, should 'e ask them to?"

"Miss Fey, what are you talking about? You-Know-Who is dead." Congenial replied tightly.

"No 'e's not. 'E's alive." Aine contradicted. _I know he's alive. I saw him come back to life. Suddenly her eyes lit up. _Of course! I'll get _him_ to kill me!_ She grinned, and Harry, Ron and Hermione gave her strange looks. After all, she'd just been talking about how the Dementors would join Voldemort if he asked them, and she'd started to grin!_

"And what proof do you have of that, Miss Fey?"

"None but tha' of a young boy, and my own two eyes. Tha' enough for ye, Professor?"

"Out! And I hope you're happy! You still have to write your essay on the Patronus Charm, and you don't even know how to do it!" She sounded very satisfied. Aine got up, smirking at her in a way reminiscent of Draco Malfoy.

"I ken very well 'ow te do the Patronus Charm. I learnt it a long time ago." She said, and left.

***

Ginny came up to Aine, and sat down next to her. Aine ignored her, and kept shoveling beef stroganoff into her mouth. She wasn't really hungry, but stroganoff was her favourite.

"Is it true?" Ginny asked.

"Is wha' true?"

"Did you really tell Congenial that You-Know-Who is alive, and then get sent out of class?"

"Ye might say tha'."

"What do you mean?"

"For one, 'is name's Voldemort, or Tom Riddle, not You-Ken-'Oo, The Dark Lord, or 'E-Oo-Must-Na-Be-Named. Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself. Second, tha's na all I said. I also told 'er tha' the only proof I 'ad of 'im bein' alive was in the form of a teenage boy, 'oo saw it 'appen, and myself. I've also seen 'im, and I ken tha' 'e's alive." With that, Aine got up from the table, and left.


	4. Better Luck Next Time

Chapter 4 

**0.o:** Yes, thanks for the review

**Ryan:** Thanks for the review, Ryan; I'll check my grammar again.

**Aurorariel:** Thanks, I'll continue! 

Big smilies for everyone who reviewed, I love you all!

*You are a freak, you know that?*

Shut up, Ginny, I don't like you at the moment.

*I don't like you either. By the way, have you seen Ron? He threatened to turn me into a goldfish because of what I said.* **Looks hunted**

**Waves at someone behind Ginny** Hi, Ron!

*Where?!!*

Over there.

**Bolts**

Muahahahahaha! **Thinks for a moment** Haha!

Whispers were heard throughout the school, muttering about the girl who had stood up in the middle of DADA and announced that she firmly believed Voldemort had returned. Draco found himself looking at the slender beauty with admiration, that she would be so bold. This was sure to get back to Him, and there could be serious consequences, even death. 

But this particular girl kept acting like her life wasn't important, even trying out for Beater on the Gryffindork Quidditch team. Of course, the whole team had laughed, but, much to Draco's annoyance, he had no idea who would be the Beaters in the upcoming match. He was rather worried, because if they were anywhere near as vindictive as the Weasel Twins, he was in trouble. 

Speaking of trouble, here came Potter and the Dream Team. Funny, how the Team had expanded to include was it… Gina Weasley? And Aine. She was still a source of mystery to Draco. He'd checked the records, and the last Fey to be born had disappeared when she was 16. He glanced over at the girl, and scowled. She looked in his direction and… _Did she just smile?!? _Draco shook his head. _I've been spending too long around Crabbe and Goyle; it's starting to affect my IQ._ He thought, and stormed out of the Library.

***

"And here come the Slytherin team, Crabbe, Goyle, Hathwaight, Bulstrode, Zabini, Arkansan, aaaannd Malfoy! It seems that, like former captain Flint, Malfoy has gone for size, rather than brains or skill." All of the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs snickered at Granger's comment. "Now, here comes the Gryffindor team, go guys! Two new Beaters, Thomas and Fey, the new Chasers Weasley, Finnegan and Patil, the new Keeper, Weasley, aaaannd Potter! Our amazing Seeker, whose only ever lost one match! And only then because of sucky Dementors! Sorry, Professor." Draco scowled, as Aine swooped onto the Pitch. Mind you, he had to admit she was a good flyer, but he thought she'd make a better Chaser. "And the Snitch is let out, and the game begins!"

Draco flew high above, and had to roll, just missing being hit by a bludger. He glared in the direction it had come from, and Aine gave him a mocking salute. Goyle hit it back at her, and she did a complicated little twist, hitting it towards Zabini, causing him to drop the ball.

"And Fey shows that she's not only good in class, she's also good on the Quidditch Pitch!" Grangers annoying voice chirped out. "She performs an interesting Abidalas Move, usually reserved for either the Chasers, or the Seeker. Never before has it been used by a Beater. Just goes to show that beauty isn't everything, you have to have brains as well."

"Like you don't, Mudblood?" A random Slytherin yelled. Weasel growled loud enough for even Draco to hear, and Thomas hit a bludger at the Slytherin stands, managing to hit Crabbe in the head, and causing the stupid lump to fall off of his broom. A filthy look passed over Aine's face, and that damned Weasley brat used the opportunity while his team was distracted to score 3 goals in perfect succession.

"And Weasley scores three goals, leaving Gryffindor at 50, and Slimy Slytherins at nil, go Ginny!" Damn, her name was _Ginny_? Aine hit another bludger in his direction, then one at Goyle, managing to get him in the stomach, causing another stupid waste of space to fall to the ground, and leaving the Slytherin team without any Beaters. Draco cursed, and jerked his head back, as Potter's hand flashed out, and caught the Snitch, which had been hovering right in front of him. "And Potter catches the Snitch! Yeah, Harry!" Potter smirked at Draco, and then flew down. Aine took the time to fly over, and offer him a sympathetic smile.

"Better luck next time." She said, and landed gracefully.

~*~

"What was that all about?" Ginny demanded of the raven-haired Irish beauty.

"I simply thought 'e needed a bit of encouragement. It can't be easy, losin' match after match." Aine replied, inspecting her nail polish, which was a bright, vibrant red, with gold swirls.

"He's a _Slytherin_, you don't _comfort him!" Ron exploded._

"Why na? 'E's a person too." Aine fixed him with cool silver eyes, the same colour as the Slytherin boy in question.

"No he's not, he's… Malfoy!" Ron exclaimed.

"'E's a person. Now, if ye'll excuse me, I've got to go study for my test." She walked away, still dressed in her scarlet robes.

***

"Tha' boy… Ooh, 'e makes me so mad!" She exclaimed, pacing the small study room angrily. She didn't notice a boy coming in. "Always goin' on abou' 'ow Slytherins aren't real people, I was almost a Slytherin! Argh!" She grabbed a book out of her back, transfigured it into a vase, and threw it at the wall. The only problem was, her wand was lying on the ground where she'd thrown it. "I'd like to show 'im a thin' or two!"

"Would you, now." An amused voice said. She whirled around.

"Wha' do ye want?" She fumed.

"Nothing. I was just in the area, and heard yelling." He sauntered over. "So… which one of the Dream Team has upset you?" He trailed a finger down her pale cheek, and she stayed perfectly still, in shock.

"'Ow dare ye!" She breathed, pushing his hand away. "And it's none of ye business."

"You know, Aine, I often get the feeling that you're in the wrong house. I'm sure you'd make a better Slytherin."

"Ye think so?" She asked, held in place by his silver gaze.

"Yes. You're too… smart for them."

"Really. Ye think so." She said, her eyes beginning to flash.

"Yes, I do." He said.

"Well, let me tell ye somethin'," She said sweetly.

"What?" She slapped him, hard.

"I don't take kindly to people touchin' me in such a manner without my permission. Ever do it again, and ye'll pay far more dearly. I'll be seein' ye, Draco Malfoy." She sauntered out.


	5. Love and Egg Yolks Don't they just go to

Chapter 5 

**Ryan:** Thanks for the review; I love your comments. Yes, it is getting hard to tell, isn't it.

**Chantelle:** Thanks for the review. It's nice to know that people care.

"Now, let's see." Aine murmured, flicking through the book. "There has te be some way te get rid of this curse." She quickly scanned the page.

The only way to get rid of a curse, when one has been cursed by the faeries, is to commit some selfless act. This does not include something that will help you, but benefit them too. It has to be done without thinking about it.

"'Ow am I supposed to commit a selfless act, if I don't even ken tha' I'm doin' it?" She exclaimed. 

"That's why it's called a selfless act. Because it's done on instinct." Ginny said, walking into the room. Aine's head jerked up.

"'Ello, Ginny." She said.

"Why do you need to perform a selfless act?" Ginny asked.

"No reason." Aine lied. "I've got to go. G'bye, Ginny." She hurried out, taking the book with her.

~*~

"There's something odd about her." Ginny announced, sitting down on the loveseat beside Harry. Harry looked at her awkwardly. She didn't pay any attention.

"Something odd about who?" Ron asked.

"Whom." Hermione corrected.

"Who cares? What's odd?"

"Aine. There's something odd about her."

"What's odd?" Harry asked.

"I don't know." A frown creased her forehead. "I just can't figure it out. There's just… something wrong about her. She seems too old, don't you think? And just now, when I walked into the Dorm room, to put back the book you lent me, Herm, she was muttering about how was she supposed perform a selfless act if she didn't even know she was doing it."

"That could mean anything." Hermione said. "If there's something odd, we'll just have to watch her."

"What about her standing up in the middle of DADA, and saying that You-Know-Who is back?" Ron asked. "Doesn't that strike you as odd?"

"Well…" Hermione didn't seem willing to comment.

"I don't care what you say, Hermione. I'm going to watch her closely from now on." Ginny said determinedly.

~*~

"Oof!" Aine walked right into someone, and both she, and the tower of books. That same someone leant down, and helped her up.

"Are you alright?" A concerned male voice asked. Aine's head snapped up immediately.

"Draco Malfoy?" She asked sharply.

"Yes." His voice had changed back to the icy tones she was used to. "Look, why do you call me Draco Malfoy? Either Draco or Malfoy, make up your mind."

"Fine. I'll call you Draco. I don't feel comfortable calling you Big Mistake in Latin, or Bad Faith in French." She said. "Dragon's so much nicer." He smirked.

"You care about what's nice?"

"Bite me." She grabbed the books, and swept off.

***

_What is it about that boy that frustrates me so?_ Aine wondered as she walked to her favourite spot in the Library. _He's just…I don't know how to describe it._ She sat down, and began to read.

***

"Get out of my seat." A sharp voice snapped. Aine's head jerked up.

"Excuse me?" She said, looking at the blonde Slytherin in front of her.

"I said, _Get out of my seat_." She hissed. "Before things get ugly for you."

"And 'ow could ye make them ugly?" Aine asked coolly.

"Believe me, I could."

"'Ave you forgotten tha' I knocked out both of yer Beaters in the Quidditch match last week?"

"No. But I'm a lot stronger than those two bone heads." She cracked her knuckles menacingly.

"Just try it, ye misbegotten carpet-snake." The girl raised her hand, and slapped Aine across the face. Moments later, a pink hand mark appeared. Aine raised one eyebrow.

"Tha' the best ye can do?" She asked, managing quite easily to ignore the pain. After all, she'd suffered worse. The girl's eyes narrowed, and she leapt at Aine, landing on top of her, and pushing over the chair. Someone's rough hands pulled her off. The girl struggled, and kicked. Madam Pince had heard the ruckus.

"What's going on over here?" She snapped. Her beady eyes took in the scene. Aine, lying flat on her back with a mark on her cheek, and mussed up robes. Draco, with messy hair, and the other girl, standing to one side. Her mind jumped to the most obvious conclusion. "A Gryffindor and a Slytherin fighting? Not in my Library! Miss Fey, Mr. Malfoy, detention!" She wrote out the slips. "You can help the house-elves in the Kitchens." She swept off.

***

"This is so unfair." Draco grumbled. Aine rolled her eyes, and pushed back a curly strand of hair.

"'Onestly. It's not _tha'_ bad. Lighten up." She cracked an egg the muggle way, and poured it into the mixture. They'd been instructed by an odd house-elf named Dobby to make a chocolate cake. Supposedly, two students were having a private dinner in the Kitchens. Aine was quite happy with this arrangement; she loved baking.

"Yes it is. We're being made to cook. _Cook_! Like common house-elves!"

"Wha' do ye think people 'oo are too poor for 'ouse-elves do? And wha' about when 'ouse-elves were only for the Kings and Queens? Do ye think they just starved?"

"Yeah, but…" He scowled. Aine flicked some of the mixture at him.

"Take a chill pill." She said. He flicked it back.

"Don't throw the batter." He said. She chucked a piece of chocolate at him, and soon they were engaged in an all out war. Suddenly, Aine's foot slipped on some egg yoke that was on the ground. Her ankle twisted under her, and with a muffled cry, she fell. Draco caught her quickly, with reflexes born from Quidditch. She smiled up at him, feeling a strange flutter in her chest. He smirked. That look was too much, and she looked away, at the strange clock on the wall. She gulped.

"Sugar! The cake!" She gasped, and twisted out of his grasp. She hurried over to the oven, using her Changeling powers to cast a magical pain barrier around her throbbing ankle, so she could walk on it. She hated her stupid weak ankles. She pulled it out, and was pleased to see that it was cooked to perfection. "Perfect." She said, touching it gently in the middle, and noticing that it sprang back. She took the bowl of mocha icing, and iced it carefully, making sure to cover the sides as well. Then, she dipped her finger into the bowl, and licked the mocha-flavoured sugar off. "Mmm, yum." She said, swirling her tongue around her finger. _Are you flirting with him?_ A voice in the back of her mind said sharply. Her eyes widened, and she bolted.

***

_What was that all about?_ She wondered. _Why did I just flirt with Draco?_ She felt the odd fluttering again, and was horrified when she recognised it. _Shit! I'm in love with Draco Malfoy!_ Aine had only ever been in love once before in the time she'd been immortal. His name had been Luke. He'd had blonde hair as well, but his eyes had been brown, and full of laughter. He'd been so easy to love, so easy to cherish. She knew she couldn't give him up. But it had been taken out of her hands. He'd found out what she was, and, like the average superstitious Irish man, he'd condemned her for it. She'd felt as if her heart was breaking and she'd vowed, from that day on, that she'd never fall in love again. Love hurt too much. She hadn't thought it would be hard. After all, her heart was shattered by Luke's rejection. But somehow, over the passage of time, it had healed, and she'd inadvertently given it to the worst person, Draco Malfoy.


	6. Mortals

Chapter 6

**Ginny sits in a corner sulking. Char comes into the room.**

Honestly! Look, I said I was sorry! I didn't mean to lose that chapter and have to rewrite it! And I'm sorry you didn't get to badmouth my writing!

*Go away, I'm not talking to you.*

Ginny!

*You did it on purpose!*

No I didn't! I'm sorry! And even if I did, I think your playing 'Oops I Did It Again' for three hours is punishment enough. Please forgive me.

*No. Go play in traffic.*

Fine. On with the story.

*This isn't a story, it's not even worth being on ff.net.*

I thought you weren't talking to me.

*I'm not. I'm informing the readers of the mess they're about to get themselves into.*

_You_ go play in traffic.

*I did that yesterday. They all swerved.*

Damn.

*I agree. I wanted to sue someone, and get some more of that cool money.*

Here's five bucks, go buy yourself something.

**Snatches the money in delight.** *Cool!* **Runs off**

Weirdo.

Aine sighed, and poked her broccoli savagely.

"Are you ok?" Hermione asked her. Aine started, and turned around.

"Wha' did ye say?" She queried.

"I asked if you were ok." Hermione repeated.

"I'm fine." Aine said, expelling her breath gustily. "Jus' depressed, I guess."

"Why?" Harry asked, joining in on the conversation.

"Love problems?" Ginny teased, leaning over Harry to get a roll, and causing him to stick his elbow in the butter dish.

"Yeh migh' say tha'." Aine replied, shocking them all. Then, she got up from the table.

"Where're you going?" Parvati asked.

"Practice." Aine replied shortly, and stormed off.

*** 

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Gryffindor freak." Draco mocked. Aine looked up from where she'd landed on the floor, all the breath knocked out of her from when she'd walked straight into Goyle. She felt tears prick at her eyelids because of what Draco had said, and steadfastly blinked them away.

"Yeh may be righ' in tha' respect." She acknowledged, picking herself up from the floor. "But at least my father doesna support Voldemort. 'Tis yeh 'oo shou' be ashamed, nah me." She smirked at him, and swept off, tears running down her face.

*** 

Aine threw herself down onto the bed, and writhed in agony for what she'd said. She'd hated acting in that way, it had really made her feel awful, but she'd had no other choice. She couldn't act softly towards him, if he'd found out that she loved him, it would doubtless be back to Voldemort before she could say Goddess Save Us. She didn't _want_ to suspect him of being evil, but she couldn't help but be influenced by the opinions of those around her.

"Oh, I'm pathetic." She muttered. "If I'm goin' ter cry every single time 'e insults me, I'll be de'ydrated before the end of the week!"

"Aine?" Aine looked up. Hermione was standing over her, a concerned look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"There's nothin' wrong with me, I swear! Can yeh all nah leave me alone?"

"Not until you tell us." Ginny said stubbornly.

"Yeah." Harry nodded.

"That's right." Ron added. Aine growled in her throat.

"There is absolutely nothing wrong with me!" She snapped, losing her Celtic accent, which had slowly been disappearing. "I'm totally fine. I just wish you nosy mortals would leave me alone!" She got up, and stormed out.

~*~

There was a stunned silence, as the four Gryffindors watched her leave. Then, Ginny snapped herself into action. Her mind was already going over what Aine had said. _Mortals? What did she mean by that?_ She wondered. She turned to Hermione.

"Herm," She began, "Exactly what type of books did Aine want to borrow from you?"

"Books on Ancient Irish and Celtic Curses, why?" Hermione asked.

"Any particular genre?"

"Yes, immortal – You don't think?"

"I do." Ginny replied grimly. Hermione paled. 

"Right, c'mon, she returned them a few days ago." Hermione replied. Ginny followed her out, leaving the two puzzled boys behind.

*** 

_"And so, the Changeling's punishment was to live 10,000 years penance for every mortal life she had ever meddled with. Both Lady Brigid and Lady Aine declared the punishment fair, and the Changeling was devastated. After that, no one knows what happened to her, she just disappeared. But until she performs a selfless act, or the High Goddess of the Celts reconsiders, or her time is up, the Changeling shall wander the earth like the undead, unable to die, unable to live."_ Ginny read. Hermione blinked in amazement.

"Do you think?" She asked. Ginny nodded. 

"I do." She replied grimly. "I believe that Aine is the Changeling that is mentioned in the book." She closed _The Life Story (So Far) Of The Goddess Brigid, and put it down on Hermione's bed._

"What should we do?" Hermione queried.

"I have no more of an idea than you. All I know is that Aine would be _extremely_ valuable to You-Know-Who, being immortal, and having faerie powers." Hermione nodded.

"And worse yet, we don't even know what side she's going to be on! She spends so much time alone, and she really doesn't seem to like company." She said.

"Exactly." Said Ginny. "That's why we have to prepare for the worst."

"Shouldn't we just ask her?" Ginny shook her head emphatically.

"No way! What we have to do is go ask Dumbledore." She said.

"Right. Let's go then." Hermione got up, and Ginny followed her out.

~*~

Aine paged through yet another book. She was trying to find a way to block off her feelings for Draco. _It's just not fair!!!_ She wailed. _Why do I have to fall in love with _him_?_ She threw the book across the small study room in a fit of anger.

"Temper, temper." An amused voice said. "Pince'll kill you."

"Please, just go away." Aine replied, turning around, "Draco! What are you doing here?"

"I could as you the same question." Draco replied. Aine flushed, then remembered herself.

"I have every right to be in here!" She snapped, taking all her anger at how she'd been acting out on him. One of the books behind her burst into flame.

"Whoa, what happened?" Draco asked, pointing. Aine turned around, and saw the ashes.

"Dunno." She muttered.

"Sure you don't. I know when someone's lying, and you, Aine, are lying."

"Am not!

"Are too."

"Not!"

"Too."

"Not!"

"Too."

"Not!"

"Too."

"Not!"

"Too. Wait a sec, why am I even arguing with you? And what happened to your accent?"

"What accent?"

"Your Irish accent. It's gone."

"Oh. That's been disappearing for a while now, you just never noticed."

"That's for sure." Aine shifted under his fierce scrutiny, and began to sidle away.

"I'll, er…just be goin' now." She said, her accent showing slightly.

"Not so fast." Draco grabbed her around the waist, bringing her up hard against him. Aine couldn't help but stare at his mouth, and wonder what it would feel like, if he kissed her. He seemed to notice her stare, and, to her surprise and delight, his mouth began to descend…

**MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!**


	7. Luna

Chapter 7

I apologise deeply for taking this long to update.

[So you should.]

Weren't you bothering Char?

[She's no fun. Doesn't react anymore. You on the otherhand…]

Oh fruitcakes…

**Ryan:** Thanks, nice of you to say good luck. Sorry about the wait.

**Hexwa:** Glad you liked it. Thanks for reviewing.

**The Great Muses:** Thanks. Here 'tis.

**LoudMouthStar: **Thanks Meg. Yes, I've been telling her to shut it, but now she's even worse, coz she knows it gets to me.

**Marrae:** Thanks, glad you like it. Next time, if you could leave an email, I can inform you when I update.

**Voltor1:** Thank you. Indeed, my computer is evil. As was Char's. My computer just happens to be more so, because it lost all her plans, as well as her email. It took me this long to find it again.

**Crimson Storm:** The fight in the library was between Pansy Parkinson and Aine. However, Aine and Draco got the blame. Thanks for the constructive criticism.

**GNatgirl:** sorry it's taken so long.

* * *

Aine turned her head to the side, and Draco's lips brushed her cheek. Her hand came up, and she slapped him. "What the hell do ye think ye're doin'?" She snarled.

"I would've thought it was obvious." Draco replied.

"Did I say I wanted ye te kiss me? No. I dinna."

"You mightn't have said it aloud, but your body language was." Draco snapped.

"Doesna matter. I dinna invite ye ta kiss me, Draco Malfoy, and until I do, don't even think about it." Head held high, Aine stormed out.

She kept walking for a long time, wanting to get as much distance between herself and her love as possible. Finally, she stopped, leaning against the glass of Greenhouse One. "Damn." She muttered, her control slipping, the Irish in her showing through. "Damn, damn, damn. If I dinna ken better, I'd think Lady Brigid was tryin' ta torture me." She slammed her head back against the glass, satisfied in the shudder this action produced. "Screw this. None of this is worth my sobbin' over. I'm turnin' into a bloody mortal, bemoanin' my existence."

"We aren't all like that." A soft voice said.

Aine jumped, turning to face a slight girl with silver hair and eyes. "Mary Mother o' Jesus!" She gasped, "where did _you_ come from?"

"Round back." The girl said, her lips twisted into something resembling a smile. "Didn't you hear me?"

"No, I dinna! Goddess of All, don' scare me like tha'!"

"Sorry." The girl shrugged. "I honestly didn't mean to." She paused. "What did you mean before?" She asked. "About turning into a mortal?"

"I dinna ken if I can tell you tha'." Aine said reluctantly. She could trust the child, her senses told her that. But she didn't even know the girl's name.

The girl shrugged, sending the silvery hair fluttering. It was very fine, and caught in the fronds of the young Pernicious Lustwort seedling next to her. Gently, the girl pulled her hair out of harm's way. "Ok. My name's Luna Lovegood."

"I'm Aine. Aine Fey."

"Nice to meet you." Luna inclined her head slightly, and Aine tensed. She could sense it…Fae magic. This girl was dangerous.

"You too." She said, her voice guarded. She didn't want to answer Luna's question…but something in her demanded it. "I am a Changeling. A cursed Changeling. Until I commit a selfless act, or Lady Brigid and Lady Aine give their say so, I am immortal."

Luna nodded. She seemed to understand exactly what Aine was saying, and how Aine felt about it. "Terrible." She said solemnly. On any other mortal, the remark would have seemed silly, and incomplete. But Luna made it work. "What about Draco Malfoy? What have you got to do with him?"

Aine only just stopped herself from slapping the mortal. "Tha's really none o' your business." She growled.

"Very well." Gracefully, Luna walked towards the door out of the greenhouse. "You coming? Or do you need to be alone?"

"I'm coming." Aine said reluctantly.

* * *

Ginny flipped through yet another book. "This isn't good, 'Mione." She said, brown eyes worried. "I can't find anything in any of these books on how to summon Lady Brigid."

"Neither can I." Hermione sighed, "I found one to summon Lady Aine, Queen of the Faeries, but how can she help us? It was Lady Brigid who imposed the curse, even if Lady Aine agreed."

"We'll just have to keep looking then."

Ten more minutes passed in silence while the two girls flipped through the heavy tomes.

"This is hopeless!" The red-haired Gryffindor exploded finally. "I can't find a single thing!"

"Me either." Hermione groaned. "Although I did find an interesting family tree."

"Really? Do tell more." Ginny prodded, curious.

"It's Luna's. She's related to the Feys. Very distantly of course, but she is related."

"Explains the eyes. And some of the mystery." Ginny said thoughtfully.

"Yeah...it does. I can't believe I didn't realize it before." Hermione's hazel eyes were shining, the gold flecks showing through even more, indicating she was very excited. "This is really good. We might be able to use Aine's blood connection with Luna as a way to stop her from doing anything too bad!"

"But…wouldn't that be manipulating Aine? Wouldn't the best way simply be to be her friend? Then she'd want to fight for the side of light." Ginny said.

Hermione seemed reluctant to give up her idea, but nodded. "Probably right, Ginny. Besides, I'd like to be friends with her. Think of all the things she knows!"

Chuckling at her friend's eagerness for knowledge, Ginny once again began to flip through the book in front of her. She wasn't going to give up on this avenue of action just because they'd made a plan.


	8. History Lesson part one

Here's the next chapter . Gotta say, though, I'm a little disappointed that no one reviewed. Especially seeing as I emailed you all. But I guess it's to be expected. I mean, I left this story alone for so long and all. Sorry. ::Winces::

[You _should_ be sorry. After all, you were being so lazy.]

I wasn't! I just didn't have any inspiration.

[Liar.]

Says you.

[Exactly.]

Growl.

[One doesn't _say_ growl, stupid. One merely growls.]

::Ash' eye twitches::

* * *

Chapter 8

"So how did you get yourself cursed?" Luna asked, sipping a cup of hot chocolate.

"I meddled in the affairs o' mortals one time too many." Aine said, accepting her own cup from a house elf with a ridiculous name. "Thank ye." She said.

"It is Winkie's pleasure to serve you, Miss!" The house elf squeaked. "One such as you, who has connections with the Lords and Ladies of the Forest, Winkie don't deserve the honour, Miss."

The silly thing seemed about to faint. Aine observed, amused. "Yes…connections…" She said uncertainly. "I would na call them tha' exactly."

The absurd creature bowed. "Winkie will be going now, Miss, and leave you two to your conversation."

Luna watched it go, smiling. "They're funny little things, aren't they." She said softly.

Aine nodded. "Aye. To think they're related to the Elves of Erin. You would na believe it if ye dinna know it for yourself, I can tell ye tha'."

"They are? Wow, that's weird."

"Well, they were never as strong as their cousins, an' when the Magical Folk tried te take over Erin, they refused to fight, unlike the Selkies an' the Pixies, 'Obgoblins, Leprechauns, Fairies, an' other Magical Creatures did. So when the Elves decided tha' Earth was no place for them anymore an' retreated to the Immortal Realm, they left the 'ouse elves behind, te become the slaves of witches an' wizards. Over time the 'ouse elves became so used to their enforced slavery tha' they began to actually like it. They always did love cleanin', though, so it's na really anythin' to be tha' surprised over." Aine said, shrugging.

* * *

"Where is she?" Ginny said. "We've looked all over the bloody castle, but no trace of her!"

"Ginny!" Hermione said reprovingly. "You kiss your mother with that mouth?"

The redhead flashed her friend an unrepentant grin. "Yup."

Hermione sighed, rolling her eyes. "Why don't we ask Harry if we can consult the Marauder's Map?" She suggested.

Ginny slapped her hand to her forehead. "Merlin, how dumb are we?" She groaned. "That should have been the first thing we thought to do."

"Speak for yourself." Hermione said loftily. "C'mon, I think Ron and Harry are in the Library."

* * *

Lucius Malfoy bowed before his lord, struggling not to shudder as Nagini slid over his ankles. "My lord, I have some interesting news."

"Yes, Lucius?" Lord Voldemort asked, sounding bored. "Make it quick, I have much to do."

Lucius bit back his irritation. Both he and Lord Voldemort knew very well that there was little they could do right now but sit back and wait to see whether or not the Wizarding World would continue to deny the Heir of Slytherin's existence. "Yes my lord." He murmured. "One of the many spies I have placed at Hogwarts recently sent me a rather vexing letter. It seems there has been a new addition to the school, a sixth year Gryffindor."

"This is what you asked for an audience for? Some stupid little detail about a new student." Lord Voldemort asked, irritated.

Hastily, Lucius continued. If he did not he would soon be on the receiving end of _Crucio_, or worse. "That is not all, my lord!" He said. "Upon receiving the description of this girl, I did a little research. My lord, she has silver eyes."

"Silver eyes, hmm?" Lord Voldemort stroked his chin. "They are a well-known indication of fae blood, correct?"

"Yes, my lord."

"So there is another child a Hogwarts with fae blood? What is so important about that? We know already that there are two others. Nothing to be worried about, especially since the strongest is allied to our side. Your son _is_ still allied to us, I trust?"

Lucius nodded quickly. "Of course, my lord. Narcissa assures me."

Lord Voldemort waved his hand. "I care little what that brain dead airy girl has to say." He said.

Once again, Lucius had to struggle to control his temper. He loved his wife, and she was very intelligent. "Yes, my lord. Anyway, about the child."

"Did I not say I don't believe it is of any importance, Lucius?" Lord Voldemort asked sweetly.

"You did, my lord, but I believe-" Lucius begun, only to be interrupted.

"Lucius?"

"Yes my lord?"

"_Crucio._"

* * *

"So I know you meddled in the affairs of mortals," Luna said, "but how?"

Aine shot the Ravenclaw an irritated look. "Don' you ever give up?" She snapped.

Luna raised one pale eyebrow. "Knowledge is power, Aine. And I believe we shall need all the knowledge we can get in the upcoming war."

Aine sighed. "Very well. I could never stand unfaithfulness, an' I was forever seein' it. So, one day, I told a girl tha' 'er lover was being unfaithful. She took it badly, but dumped 'im. So I kept doin' it. Until one day, I told the wrong person. A distant blood relative o' one o' the Fae. She killed 'erself, an' Lady Brigid an' Lady Aine decided I needed te be taught a lesson."

"So they cursed you." Luna said quietly.

Aine nodded. "Yes."

"What happened then?"

"I was devastated, which was to be expected. I dinna _want_ te live for thousands o' years exiled in the mortal realm."

Luna nodded. "It must have been terrible."

Aine laughed bitterly. "Terrible is righ'. Made even more so by technology. But I'm getting' a'ead of myself. You want to ken wha' 'appened, so I shall tell ye.

"I fell in love, as people are wont te do. Unfortunately, I chose the worst possible type o' person te be the object o' my affections. A superstitious Irishman. Luke." Aine closed her eyes. She may not love Luke anymore, but his memory was still painful. "When 'e found out I was a cursed Changeling…well suffice to say 'e was na pleased. 'E told me 'e never wanted to see me again, called me a lyin' 'ore, and threw me out of 'is 'ouse. I 'ad to move away from my precious Erin…I was know everywhere as the lyin' spawn of evil, an' I could na risk stayin'."

Aine closed her eyes, pushing back the tears that threatened to break free. "So I left," she continued. "I went to England for a while, and it near broke my 'eart, bein' so close to my beloved Erin, but unable to go back. Then I went to Scotland. An' while I was there I came upon the most startlin' revelation. There were magical folk teachin' at a school. So I went there – 'ere, actually – an' begged the four o' them to 'elp me."

"Four?" Luna asked. "You mean?"

Aine nodded. "Aye. The Founders."


	9. History Lesson part two

SEARCHING4ROMEO: Thank you so much for reviewing. Your critisism really helped too. Mind telling me what you thought of this chapter? I actually haven't used much Irish Folk Lore in here, because I'm not that knowledgeable about it, and I've found it hard to find more than the most paltry little bits of information, so I've really focussed more on the mortal characters than the immortal ones. Except for AIne Fey of course, because she's kinda necessary. . Thanks again!

* * *

[...]

Don't even think about it, Ginny.

[::smirks:: Why not? We all know it.]

No. You just say we all know it.

[What? You don't think this story sucks. I mean, c'mon! You've gotten one review for the past three chapters. One!]

That's probably because people haven't realised I'm writing again.

[You've written emails to them all, Ash. That excuse ain't gonna wash.]

[Ash? You aren't...crying, are you?]

::muffled sob:: No.

[::smug:: Liar.]

* * *

Chapter 9

"The Founders tried to 'elp me, I'll give 'em tha'. 'Owever, they dinna do a good job o' it. They could na take the curse off. I jus' 'ad to give up, live with it. Spent the rest o' my years travellin'. Spent a bit o' time in Salem when the Witch Trials were goin' on, tryin' to get myself killed. Got burnt 'bout twenty-two different times, but it never worked."

"You were Wendelin the Weird?" Luna asked, her silver eyes shining with amusement.

Aine nodded. "Aye, that I was.

"Spent most o' my time lately in Egypt. It's got so much mystery an' magic about it that it's almost like bein' 'ome again." She grinned. "If 'ome was 'ot and populated by bugs instead magical creatures." Rubbing a hand through her curly black hair, she sighed. "I came 'ere because I read tha' may'ap Professor Dumbledore could 'elp me. An' now I ken wha' I need te do te become mortal again."

"Commit a selfless act?"

Aine shot Luna a startled look. "'Ow'd you ken tha'?"

Luna shrugged. "It always ends up like that." She said carelessly.

Aine shook her head, chuckling softly, then looked at her empty cup in disappointment. "Wha' say you we get some more 'ot chocolate?" She said.

* * *

Tom sighed, studying his nails with apparent casualness. He was bored out of his bloody mind.

He chuckled at that thought. Out of his mind was right in some respects. "Wormtail!" He called.

The door opened and the sniveling rat-man came in. "Yes, my lord?" He asked, kneeling before Tom's throne.

"Any news on the ministry?"

"Yes, my lord. There is."

Tom raised an eyebrow. "Oh? What is it?" He asked, twirling his wand between long pale fingers.

"Cornelius Fudge has admitted you are back, my lord."

"Really?" Tom said pleasantly, though he was seething with rage. "When did you find this out?"

"Yesterday, my lord." Wormtail was smiling, obviously believing Tom was happy with him.

"And why am I only finding out now?"

Wormtail's eyes widened. Oops, his mind seemed to say.

Tom sat back in his throne, getting comfortable. "I want to know things when they happen, Wormtail. Understand?" His voice was still deceptively mild.

Wormtail nodded hastily. "Yes, my lord. Of course."

"Good. You may leave."

Wormtail nodded, hurrying towards the door.

"Oh, and Wormtail?"

"Yes my lord?"

Tom pointed his wand at the incompetent fool. "_Crucio._"

* * *

"So?" Ginny asked impatiently, "can we borrow the map or not?"

Harry frowned. "Run this by me again."

"Harry!" Hermione exploded, "we've already run it by you _three times_!"

"And I'm asking you to run it by me again." Harry said stubbornly.

Ginny's eye twitched, and she counted to ten, _very slowly_. "Ok," she said, "listen closely. I'm only going to say this once more.

"Through research we have divulged that Aine Fey is none other than the sixteen year old Aine Fey who disappeared over 2,000 years ago. She's a Changeling, exchanged by the Faeries for a child of their own; who would be exactly identical…except the child was obviously found out to be immortal. But anyway, she's been cursed by the Gods and Fair Folk themselves, and has immortality and invincibility on her side. She'd be a great asset to our side…and Voldemort's."

Harry's eyes widened, and Ginny grinned. She had him hooked. She hadn't mentioned that little titbit of information before now. "So we want to find her, become her friend, make sure she doesn't join the wrong side. Can we use the map?"

Even after that tantalising little piece of info Ginny had delivered him, Harry still wasn't sure. But…Hermione and Ginny had wanted to be friends with Aine before all this. "Ok." He said, taking the Marauder's Map he'd inherited off Ginny's older twin brothers out of his pocket and handing it to his friends.

"Yay!" Ginny bounced up and down, and practically pounced on him. "Thank you, Harry!"

Harry patted the tiny redhead on the back hesitantly, uncertain of how to react, but loving the feel of her in his arms. He didn't get many hugs, that was why he liked it so much.

At least, that's what he told himself.

"She's in the Kitchens." Hermione said finally, hating to break the moment between her two closest friends. They seemed so happy.

Gently, Ginny disengaged herself. "Let's go!" She said, beaming.

* * *

"Miss Ginny Weasley!" A delighted voice said. Male, by the slightly lower tone.

Aine raised an eyebrow. What were the odds that Ginny would be here while she was?

"Hello, Dobby." Ginny said warmly. "You wouldn't happen to know where Aine Fey is, would you? She's in Gryffindor too, black hair, silver eyes, 'bout this high."

Luna raised one of her own blonde brows. "How strange that she'd be looking for you here, where you actually are." She said mildly.

"Yeah." Aine agreed.

"Aine!" Ginny's cheery voice said. "And Luna! Hey, girls! I was just looking for you, Aine. We were gonna look for Luna afterwards." Ginny gestured to Hermione, who was still by the doorway, talking to Winkie. "We were wondering if you wanted to come to Hogsmeade with us this weekend after the Quidditch Match."

Aine looked at Luna. "Whaddya think, Luna?" She asked.

Luna nodded. "Sure, Ginny. Sounds like fun."

Ginny's smile brightened. "Great! We can all meet at the front of the school after the match if you want, after Aine and I are all clean, of course."

"Ok." Aine said.

"Right." Ginny nodded to herself. "Well I'd best be going. Gotta tell Harry and Ron we won't be going back to the Common Room with them after the game."

"If ye wanted te do tha' instead-" Aine began awkwardly.

"No!" Ginny shook her head wildly. "No, 'course not. It'll be way more fun to go out with you guys. Girl's afternoon out kind of thing. We can go shopping, drink butterbeer, eat sweets, see the sights, and…and…" Ginny paused, screwing up her face. "And go shopping!" She finished cheerfully.

Aine laughed. "Alrigh' then, Ginny. See ye later."

"Yup! Bye!" The vibrant redhead turned around and walked out, dragging Hermione along behind her.

* * *

Well, we get a little bit more of an insight into Aine's character here. And we get to see more of Voldemort. Do you like my portrayal of him? ::anxious:: Coz that's how I've always seen him. Intelligent, yes, but not really one to think things through. Otherwise he would have thought about Lily and Harry's relationship a bit more thoroughly. And Wormtail bashing! ::grins:: Who doesn't like a spot of Wormtail bashing? 


	10. Unwelcome Letters

Well? Say it. I heard you say it earlier, and now I want to hear it again.

[No.]

Say it or there'll be no chuppa chups this week.

[But!]

Say it.

[Fine. This story isn't all that bad.]

There. Now was that so hard?

[::sulks::]

Author's Notes: Dedicated to searching4romeo for being such a great reviewer.

* * *

Chapter 10

"Fey! Hey, Fey!"

Aine ignored the person calling her and kept walking. She didn't want to talk to her. Suddenly, a hand grabbed her shoulder and yanked her around.

Pansy Parkinson glared at her. "Why didn't you stop?" She snapped. "I don't appreciate being made a fool of."

"Tha's really no business o' mine." Aine said calmly. "I don' particularly want te talk to ye so I'm not abou' to turn around now, am I."

The blonde Slytherin scowled. "Well I want to talk to you." She said, keeping a tight grip on Aine's shoulder, unaware that the much smaller girl could shake her off as easily as she would do a feather. "You stay away from Draco, do you hear?"

"Perfectly, oddly enough." Aine said blandly. "An' I don' think it's really your decision te make 'oo Draco talks to or goes out with. Nor is it mine, unless 'e asks me te go out with 'im. Now if ye'll excuse me…" She easily disengaged herself, and kept walking.

* * *

Ginny idly pushed some of her hair back behind her ear, chewing on her lower lip as she focused on getting the shading _just right_.

SLAM! "Ginny! Guess what!" Harry yelped.

Ginny jumped, and her pencil went skidding along the page. She turned furious brown eyes on Harry. "HARRY POTTER!" She shrieked, "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG I'VE BEEN WORKING ON THAT?!"

The hapless Gryffindor Golden Boy winced. "Sorry." He tried to sneak a peak, looking curious, "What is it?"

Ginny quickly hid the picture behind her back. "None of your business." She said crossly. "You'd better have a good reason for slamming into the Common Room like that."

"Uh…not really." Harry looked sheepish. "Just wanted to tell you that your new broom's here."

"What?" Ginny exclaimed. "Why didn't you say so! Gimme!"

Laughing, Harry handed her the broom.

Ginny ran awed fingers over the slender handle. "I know it's not the best," she said softly, looking at the Cleansweep 7, "but it's my first good broom, and I bought it on my own."

"You did?" Harry asked, wishing the redheaded girl would touch him like that, and then turning crimson when he realised his own thoughts.

Ginny nodded, still not looking up at him. "Yeah." She said. "I spent all last summer doing odd jobs at #12 Grimmauld Place, and in the surrounding area, getting enough money together to buy a half-way decent broom. I didn't want to ask Mum and Dad coz they've got so much on their minds already. They didn't need the extra stress."

"Wow, no wonder you're so happy about this broom. I always like the stuff that I buy for myself better than the stuff other people buy for me, coz I know it's me who bought it. I worked for it, and I got it. That's a great feeling." Harry said.

Ginny shot the green-eyed boy a surprised look. She hadn't been sure he'd understand; Hermione had just given her a blank look when she'd raved about the broom she was going to buy. But then again, that could have just been because Hermione hated anything to do with flying. "Thanks for understanding Harry." She said, smiling gently, her eyes, had she but known it, large and soft.

Harry gulped slightly. The look Ginny was giving him was affecting him in ways he didn't want to think about. "Er, that's ok." He said.

"So was that all you wanted to tell me?" She asked, holding her new broom tightly. "Coz if it is, wanna go for a fly?"

Harry grinned. "Sure." He raced upstairs to grab his Firebolt.

* * *

Draco frowned thoughtfully as he read the letter from his father.

'Dear Draco,

I was rather disappointed that I didn't receive word from you immediately upon the arrival of a new student at Hogwarts. While I realise this is not an unusual occurrence, happening every year, you should have told me that this student was somewhat out of the ordinary, such as the fact that she is not a first year, and that she has Fae blood.

It has also become apparent to me that she has more-than-average strength for a girl her size and age. My spy informed me that she is a beater for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, and has been in numerous fights, which, according to him, she won.

I find it odd that you have not told me any of this yourself, Draco, and will be coming to visit soon, both to find out your reasons why, and to meet this new girl.

Your mother sends her love.

Your loving father,

Lucius Malfoy'

_Well, that's unsettling._ Draco thought. _What exactly am I going to tell him?_

In all truth, Draco had no idea why he hadn't told his father about Aine Fey. He'd started to at the beginning of the year, on the train, as a sort of revenge for the way she'd spoken to him, but had ended up scrapping that idea. It just wasn't right somehow.

Draco got up with one thought in mind. He had to warn Aine.

* * *

Reviewer Response:

**searching4romeo:** Thanks! You keep saying such nice things and you'll give me a big head. For those lovely comments, here's Chapter 10.


	11. Meetings

Chapter 11

"Aine!" Draco sat down beside the Gryffindor girl, sighing in relief from having found her.

The brunette looked up from her book, eyebrow raised. "Draco?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Ye are talkin' te me." Aine said.

"Don't be facetious." Draco said. "It's important."

Aine sighed. "Wha', Draco?"

"I got a letter from my father today." Draco ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "He's coming here."

"I care why?" Aine asked.

"You don't understand, Aine! He knows you've got Fae blood. And he's coming here to see if it's worth taking you back with him to Voldemort."

"Well tha's jest great." Aine said sarcastically. "I can only imagine _tha'_ conversation. ' 'Ello, Aine, my name's Lord Voldemort. Would ye like te join me?' 'No, but thanks fer askin'. I'll jest be on my way now.' Fabulous."

"It's not like I can help it!"

"Sure ye can'. An' 'oo told 'im abou' me anyway, 'mm?"

"Not me." Draco denied. "Father has a spy somewhere in the castle. It's not just my moves he's interested in anymore. When you arrived...you brought attention to the fact that you're Fae. Father knows that people with Fae blood are rare and powerful enough that he will take you to Voldemort if he has the chance."

"D'ye think I _meant_ fer Voldemort te become interested in me?" Aine had to admit this comment wasn't exactly true, she _had_ wanted to find Voldemort.

Draco sighed. "Whether you wanted to or not, Aine, you're in trouble. If Voldemort doesn't find you useful he won't hesitate to kill you."

"Draco, 'e can' kill me. I'm na...it's very 'ard te kill _me_."

"Right." Draco snorted.

Aine sighed and took a slim iron knife out of her pocket. She pressed it to her wrists, hissing slightly as it not only cut into her skin but burnt it as well.

The Fae couldn't touch iron, and being a Changeling with Fae blood was almost as bad.

She took the knife away and watched the wounds heal themselves, though the iron-blistered skin didn't heal, leaving Aine with red burn marks on her wrists.

"What?" Draco asked.

"Curse." Aine said crisply. "I am cursed te live until I have repaid my debts to the mortal world. Can ye 'eal my wrists fer me, please? The iron sucks out my magic fer a while."

"Sure," he said, his usual cool composure once again shattering because of this tiny girl. "_Evira._"

There was a flash of blue light, and Aine's wrists were returned to their former unflawed state. "Thank ye." She said.

Draco nodded dumbly, eyes focused on the pale blue veins that traced Aine's skin. He wanted to latch onto her pulse point and – Draco ruthlessly stamped out that train of thought. What was so bewitching about this girl who had been blessed with invulnerability? "You don't understand, Aine." He said again. "You're even more valuable to Voldemort now, invincible as you are."

"Oh, I'm na invincible, Draco." Aine contradicted. "I can be 'urt. An' I _can_ die."

"You can?"

"Aye. I jest 'ave te 'ave Lady Brigid's permission te do so."

"This is no time for jokes, Aine. When I say you're in danger I _mean_ you're in danger."

"I _know._ I believe ye. But tha' does na mean I'm worried. They can torture me as much as they like, I'd never join 'em. I'm firmly on the side o' the Light. Ye don' 'ave te worry abou' tha'." Aine said patiently.

"Aine, I'm not worried about the side of the Light, or the side of the Dark." Draco replied hotly. "They can fight each other 'til kingdom come as far as I'm concerned. I'm worried about _you._ I don't want _you _getting hurt. You're all I care about. Everyone else can go fuck 'emselves."

Aine was surprised by his vehemence, and touched. She stepped closer to him and stroked the side of his face gently. "Oh, Draco," she sighed, kissing him softly on the cheek, "thank ye. Tha' was one o' the nicest things anyone 'as ever said te me."

Draco's cheeks coloured slightly. "Yeah, well, don't expect it." He said gruffly. "I'm already ruining my reputation by _talking_ to you."

Aine giggled and took his hand in hers. "Then let's go somewhere we're less likely te be seen."

* * *

Lucius stepped out of the fire, brushing his robes off as he did so.

"Ah, Lucius, so nice to see you again." Albus Dumbledore said smoothly.

"You too, Albus. It's been too long." Lucius returned Albus's smile with a cool twitch of his lips. _Barmy old coot. _He sneered inwardly.

"For what reason have we been blessed with your presence?"

"Does a man need a reason to visit his son? I was unavoidably detained over his summer holidays so I decided to come and visit him."

Albus's eyes twinkled. "If only there were more fathers like you, Lucius. The world would be a much better place. I'll tell Dobby to have tea waiting for you in Severus's office. I'm sure you remember the way."

"Of course." Lucius said, struggling to keep up the façade and not curse Albus for that comment about Dobby. "Good day, Albus." He swept out of Albus's office.

_It was like stepping back in time. _Lucius mused. _Right over there, by the statue of Gregory the Gregarious, he and Crabbe Sr. had rearranged Alice Reme's face when she befriended that mudblood Lily Evans. And over there, by the portrait of Dorian Grey, that mudblood lover Black and his cronies had been given detention when Lucius turned McGonagall's hair pink. Of course the smarmy Gryffindors had gotten revenge by framing Lucius for those graphic Valentines sent to Mudblood Evans. He _still_ hadn't heard the end of it at the reunions._

"Uncle Lucius!"

Lucius looked down at the small dark-haired witch hugging his legs. "Hello, Andromeda." He said. "How are you, my dear?" He was rewarded with a gap-toothed smile from the Bellatrix's daughter, the youngest Lestrange.  
  
"I'm good." She said. "Did you get my letter?"  
  
Lucius knelt down to his niece's level, careful not to soil his black silk robes. "Yes I did. That's the reason I came."  
  
The Ravenclaw first-year's smile brightened. "Really?" She asked. "Cool! Well, I saw Draco with Fey earlier this afternoon in the Library. They might still be there."  
  
"Draco didn't go to lunch?" Lucius asked.  
  
Andromeda shook her curly head. "Nope. And neither did Fey, I heard the Weasley girl asking if anyone had seen her."  
  
Lucius's blood ran cold at the thought of the youngest Weasley. If Voldemort ever found out about what had happened to his diary, and he, Lucius's part in it, there was going to be trouble. "Thank you, my dear." He said. "Perhaps we can have tea in Hogsmeade once I'm done visiting Draco."  
  
Andromeda's blue eyes shone. "I'd love that!" She said,  
  
Lucius chuckled. Such an innocent little girl. It was rather good luck that she'd been brought up by Andromeda Tonks and Ted Tonks. It made her the perfect little tool. She had no idea that she was a spy, or that everything she told Lucius was useful. She idolised Draco as well, which made it easier for her to find things out about him. "Very well. I'll meet you in the you in the Entrance Hall at six o'clock."  
  
"Ok!" The little girl skipped down the corridor.  
  
Still chuckling slightly, Lucius changed direction, heading towards the Library.  
  
Once he got there, Lucius looked around. Where could Draco be?  
  
"May I help you?" A cool voice asked.  
  
Lucius turned to look at the short Librarian. She had iron-grey hair and her mouth was screwed up like she'd recently eaten a lemon. "Hello," he said smoothly, "My name is Lucius Ma-"  
  
"I know who you are." The lady interrupted. "Now what do you want?"  
  
Lucius's wand hand twitched slightly, and he gripped his cane. "I merely wanted to know if my son Draco is in here. I wish to speak with him."  
  
Lip curling, the irritating woman pointed to the back of the Library. "He's down there." She said. "Now, if that's all, I'll get back to work." She glared at him once more, and turned around, pointedly presenting her back to him.  
  
Feeling as though he could quite happily murder the woman with his bare hands, magic be damned, Lucius headed down to the back of the Library.

* * *

"Ok, so we know Aine's got Fae blood in her. And that she's a Changeling. And that she's related to Luna. Should we tell Dumbledore?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry shook his head. "Most likely he already knows." He pointed out. "And why should we tell him even if he doesn't? He never tells us anything."  
  
Hermione opened her mouth do disagree, but was interrupted by Ginny.  
  
"Harry's right." She said, her brown eyes flashing. "Why should we tell him? It's not like he'd tell us, even if he did know. It's about time he got a taste of his own medicine. Besides, we should keep everything on a need-to-know basis."  
  
The red-haired fifth-year's words gave Harry a wamr feeling in the pit of his stomach, not unlike that which he experienced after drinking butterbeer. It was nice to know that someone cared. "So, now that we've decided not to tell Dumbledore, and we know that Aine's agreed to meet Ginny and Hermione in Hogsmeade on Saturday, what else do we need to do?"  
  
"What about Malfoy?" Ron asked. "Aine's been spending a lot of time with him."  
  
The Gryffindor Quartet looked at each other in horror as they realised the truth of Ron's words.

* * *

Lucius was surprised to see his son locked in a passionate embrace with a girl who couldn't be more than twelve years old. "Draco?" He asked.  
  
Draco and the girl jumped apart, looking up at him with identical astonished silver eyes. So, this was Aine Fey then.  
  
Draco recovered first. "Father?!"  
  
Aine Fey smoothing her robes and hair back into place. " 'Ello," she said, her voice tinged with an Irish accent, "my name's Aine Fey."  
  
Lucius bowed slightly. "Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father."  
  
"Nice te meet ye." The girl said.  
  
"And you, Miss Fey." Lucius replied smoothly.  
  
The silver-eyes Gryffindor looked at him sceptically, but didn't say anything.  
  
"Father," Draco began, "why are you here?"  
  
Lucius wasn't fooled. His owl, Merde, had arrived back at Malfoy Manor this morning, and wouldn't have given Draco's letter to anyone but Draco. Therefore, his son obviously didn't want his little girlfriend to know about the letter. Well, he'd play along for now. "I wish to speak with you, Draco. There are refreshments in Professor Snape's office. You must be hungry, since you missed lunch. After the meeting, perhaps you and Miss Fey would like to go to dinner with me. I'd like to get to know your girlfriend better."  
  
Draco and the girl exchanged a look.  
  
"I'd like tha'," said Aine.  
  
"Ok, Father," Draco agreed. "See you later, Aine."  
  
Aine smiled softly. "See ye, Dray." She walked away gracefully.  
  
Lucius waited until the brunette had turned the corner before glaring at his son. "You didn't tell me you were fucking her, Draco."  
  
Draco flinched. "I'm not, Father." He said tightly.  
  
So, this girl was special to him then. "You're going out with a girl who won't have sex with you, of questionable origins, who just so happens to be in Gryffindor. Draco, I am not pleased. Your mother won't be either."  
  
The look Draco sent him was pure defiance.  
  
Struggling to control his temper, Lucius gripped Draco by the back of his colla, and practically dragged his wayward son to Severus's office.

* * *

searching4romeo: I'd love to read some of your work sometime. You could email it to me if you didn't want anyone else to read it. My email's Thanks so much for the review. Once again, you were the only person to do so. sigh Nobody loves me anymore! I recently reread OOTP, so that's why I'm fully into the Dumbledore bashing in this chapter.  



	12. Alliances

Well? What do you think?

**I like it. Finally, I'm cool. But I still think you should have found a way to bring Sirius back.**

I couldn't you _know_ that. J.K either killed him or has some plan I don't wanna mess that up.

**::wails:: But he was so hot!**

I thought you loved Harry.

**Just because I'm in love doesn't mean I can't window shop.**

True. At the risk of sounding repetitive, this chapter is dedicated to searching4romeo for getting my butt into gear and making me write. See! I got it out a whole two days after your review! And I wrote it from scratch! Where's my piece of fanfiction?? ::pouts::

* * *

Chapter 12

Lucius swept into Severus's office, dragging Draco along behind him. "Sit." He snarled.

"What's the reason for this outburst, Lucius?" Severus asked, his silky voice full of amusement.

"Why did you not tell me _my son_ was enamoured with a _Gryffindor_?" Lucius growled.

"Because I didn;t think it was particularly important. The mudblood loves Draco and since she started being seen with him she's stopped talking to the rest of the Gryffindors. Tainted as her blood probably is, it would be useful to have a spy who can report to us Potter's every move. Draco has done a wonderful service for our lord." Severus bestowed a proud smile upon Draco. "So please, Lucius, sit down. There's no need for you to be pacing like a lion whose pride has been threatened."

Lucius took a seat in one of the green leather and mahogany chairs. "Well," he said calmly, "that's an entirely different kettle of fish. Draco, you should have said something. If you were truly serving Lord Voldemort then I am very proud of you."

Draco smirked. "Father, dear Father," he said, "when was there any doubt?"

* * *

Aine stepped out of the shower, twisting a towel around her hair and wrapping another around her body.

"Aine!" Ginny exclaimed, "just the person I was looking for."

The brunette raised an eyebrow and continued to towel dry her hair. "Ye ken I was 'ere, Ginny. We just 'ad Quidditch practice, remember?"

Ginny shrugged out of her uniform and turned on one of the showers, yelping when she realised the water was still cold.

"It takes a while 'fore the water gets 'ot, ye should know tha' by now." Aine teased.

"Hey, I was only a reserve last year. But anyhow, I wanted to talk to you. You weren't at lunch today, how come?"

"I was in the Library with Draco." Aine pulled on her grey school skirt and a purple silk singlet top, pinning her dark hair on top of her head so the curls accented her delicate face.

"Oh? How come?" The scent of Ginny's strawberry shampoo filled the air.

"Because we're goin' out." Aine leant close to the mirror, appliying pale lavender eye-makeup.

"Cool. Draco's a hotty." Ginny stepped out of the shower. "Just be careful of his dad. Lucius Malfoy works for Voldemort."

"I ken tha'. I'll be careful, you do na 'ave te worry."

Ginny wriggled into her jeans and a fire-engine red halter top. "You look nice," she said, "going somewhere special?"

"Aye. Draco's da decided te visit an' 'es invited Draco an' I te go te dinner with 'im."

Ginny turned to look at Aine, her chocolatey eyes full of concern. "I meant what I said about bieng careful." She warned. "Here," she took an old-fashioned gold locket from around her neck and slipped the chain around Aine's neck. "It's a portkey. It'll take you back to the fifth-year girl's dorm. In case of an emergency, just squeeze it and say 'Abra Cadabra'. For some reason Harry programmed that as the password."

Aine touched the locket gently. "Thank ye, Ginny." She said, hugging the shorter girl, "I really appreciate this."

Ginny hugged her back. "No problem. Me and the others...we care about you, Aine. We don't want you to get hurt. And no I'd better be going. Harry and I are gonna have a picnic on the other side of the lake."

" 'Ave fun." Aine said, smiling. Giving her one last hug, Ginny left, and Aine chuckled to herself as she turned back to the mirror, only to gasp at the person she saw there.

* * *

"Was Draco the only reason for this little visit, Lucius?" Severus asked idly, as a house-elf poured tea for both of them.  
  
"No." Lucius replied. "Narcissa got herself pregnant again, the silly fool. I need a potion to get rid of it."  
  
Severus raised an eyebrow. "Taking too many doses of the Abortis Potion will render her infertile, Lucius."  
  
"I know that." Lucius snapped, downing all his scalding tea in one go. "The silly fool didn't protect herself properly."

"I think it would be prudent to let her keep this one. After all, another heir would be a good idea in case of an accident." Severus snapped his fingers and the house elf quickly refilled Lucius's cup.

"Are you implying something, Severus?" Lucius queried mock-politely. "The brat's not mine."

"Narcissa is having an affair?" Severus was surprised, Lucius noted with some satisfaction.

"Of course. Narcissa has been having affairs since the day we got engaged. Our relationship is purely business. She married me for the prestige of being a Malfoy, and to get out from under her family's thumb. I married her because of her excellent bloodlines and the fact that she could give me the heir I needed." Lucius sipped his new cup of tea. "It had nothing to do with love or money, although that was a nice bonus. As long as we're both discreet we see no reason to confine ourselves to a monogamous relationship. This way, we each have our pleasure, and each other as well." Lucius said carelessly.

"Sex on tap." Severus sneered.

"Precisely. The potion?"

Severus nodded, rubbing his forehead. "I'll get you one from my store."

* * *

"Such a sweet little scene." The purple-eyed, dark-haired Vampiress sneered. "I think you gave me cavities, darling."  
  
"Cleo de Duclair." Aine acknowledged. "Wish I could say I'm glad te see ye 'gain."  
  
"Meow." Cleo laughed. "What are you doing here, Meryll? Surely seducing school students isn't such a challenge that you must masquerade as one of their own to achieve it. All I have to do is snap my fingers. Teenage boys are walking hard-ons I've found."  
  
"I'm 'ere te get rid o' my immortality, Cleo." Aine said wearily.

"Are you still harping on about that? Darling, give it up. If Tom can't do anything about it what makes you think anyone here can? You're wasting your immortality, darling. Come with me. Tom'll forgive you. And I know how voracious you were when it came to the eradication of these stupid mortals. Goddess, I've never seen a more imaginative assassin."

Aine winced. "Voldemort may forgive me, Cleo, but I shall never forgive myself. Nor 'im fer takin' advantage o' me in my darkest 'our." The one good thing about those times was that as a Changeling, she could not be branded, so there was no physical evidence of her greatest mistake.

"You feel guilty, how precious!" Cleo's laughter ran through the stone girls' change rooms. "Darling, they were mortal. They had to die sometime."

"But na righ' then." Aine retorted. "None o' those people deserved te die."

"So one little girl said she forgave you for killing her mummy. Big deal."

"Tha' little girl brought te my attention what I was doin'. Tell Voldemort 'e can fuck 'is little blood war. If I fight in it at all, it'll be on the other side." Aine snarled.

"Your loss, darling. Ta ta..." She disappeared, leaving Aine staring at her own reflection. Shivering, though the air was quite warm, Aine left the change rooms quickly.

Aine met Draco in the Entrance Hall at promptly six o'clock. He was talking to a first-year Ravenclaw who seemed rather familiar to her.  
  
"Aine!" Draco said, grinning, "hi! I'd like you to meet my cousin, Andromeda Tonks. She's coming to dinner too."  
  
Aine smiled at the little girl kindly. "Nice te meet ye, Andromeda."  
  
"Call me Annie." Annie flashed a gap-toothed grin.  
  
"Ok, Annie. So ye're in yer firs' year at 'Ogwarts, then?"  
  
Annie nodded. "Yep. I love it. It's sooo cool here, I'm having so much fun! And I get to see Draco all the time!"  
  
Now Aine knew where she'd seen the girl. She was always following Draco around like a little puppy dog and the affection between the two was obvious.  
  
"You're all here?" Lucius said, appearing as if by magic, "good. I apologise for my lateness, I was discussing some business with Severus. We'll go, shall we? I assume you've met Andromeda, Aine?"  
  
Aine nodded. "Aye, Mr. Malfoy. Draco introduced us."

Lucius smiled. "Good, good, let's go then."

"Where're we going, Uncle Lucius?" Annie asked, skipping along.

"There's a new restaurant in Hogsmeade which I've heard is rather good. I thought we'd have dinner there." Lucius led them to a green and black carriage drawn by Thestrals. Aine shrank away from them, remembering the days when she'd ridden those monsters for fun. "I believe I knew your mother, Aine," Lucius commented idly. "You look exactly like her."

"My aunt." Aine corrected, the lie coming easily. During the first Wizarding War against Voldemort she'd gone by the psuedonym of Meryll. "Ye're righ', though, ye did know 'er. She told me abou' ye when I was little."

"Nothing bad, I hope." Lucius said with a thin smile.

"Oh no, she was nothin' but complimentary abou' ye." Aine fibbed, climbing into the carriage, Draco and Annie following.

The trip to Hogsmeade was filled with light meaningless chatter provided by Annie, and they reached the Wizarding Town all too soon.

* * *

Ginny gnawed on her lower lip, wondering it Aine was alright.  
  
"Ginny? Ginny?" Harry snapped his fingers in front of her face.  
  
Startled, Ginny blinked.  
  
"You weren't listening to me, were you." Harry stated, smiling.  
  
The red-haired girl shook her head. "No, sorry. I was thinking."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Aine."  
  
"So you and I are on a date - our first date I might add - and you spend it ignoring me and thinking about another girl. This is a punishment for something, right?" Harry's voice was light and teasing.  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry. It's just...she's gone out to dinner tonight with Draco and his father. I don't want her to get hurt."  
  
"Well I can understand why you might worry. Do you want to go back? We can do this another time, when one of our friends isn't having a dinner date with two of our worst enemies." Harry offered.  
  
Ginny smiled gratefully. "Thanks, Harry."

* * *

searching4romeo: Once again you have made me feel so fuzzy with your review. Thanks.  
  
zenni: Thanks for reviewing, here's the next bit of the story.  



	13. Changes

**Aw...Harry was so sweet to me last chapter! ::hugs Harry Potter plushie::**

::grins:: Well I figured you two deserved some happiness.

**Oh no!**

What?

**I'm being _nice_ to you! ::runs away::**

::mutters:: Brat.

* * *

Chapter 13

All throughout tea Lucius observed Aine closely. She was a lot like her aunt, in appearance and mannerisms, but unlike Meryll she was compassionate towards the mudbloods and muggles, singing the praises of Potter's mudblood companion when Andromeda questioned their worth.

"Muggle-borns an' 'alfbloods 'ave just as much magic as we do." She claimed passionately. "Sometimes more. Look at Vincent Crabbe an' Gregory Goyle. They're purebloods but I doubt they can speak more than five consecutive words at a time. _Small_ words. Whereas 'Ermione Granger, a muggle-born, can 'old long conversations abou' almos' any topic under the sun. Now which is more fun te 'ang out with? Whenever I _look_ at Crabbe and Goyle I feel my brain turnin' te mush."

"So you believe that all purebloods are mindless twits, Aine?" Lucius drawled.

"No." Aine replied. "I dinna say tha'. I simply believe tha' we shouldn' dismiss all muggle-borns an' 'alfbloods as below par. They're just as powerful as the rest o' us. An' when ye get righ' down te it, is na Voldemort a 'alfblood? D'ye na find it odd tha' 'e's campaignin' fer the abolition o' others like 'im? Personally I believe tha' like 'Itler, 'e found a small bu' powerful group o' people with prejudices an' set abou' usin' 'em fer 'is own advantage."Aine took a sip of her red wine. "Bu' I do na expect ye te change yer views because o' me," she continued, smirking. Her silver eyes had darkened to the colour of smoke in her amusement.

"You think that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has managed to fool the most powerful wizards of our age by spouting a few pretty words?" Lucius asked, dumbfounded.

Aine shrugged. "From wha' I've 'eard, Tom Riddle was a very charismatic boy. 'Twould stand te reason tha' tha' charisma followed 'im inte adult'ood. An' people like bein' told wha' they want te 'ear. So yes, I do think tha' 'e managed te fool _some_ o' the most powerful wizards o' this time. I'd acutally be less surprised if 'e was tryin' te get rid o' purebloods since 'e must o' been given 'ell when 'e was 'ere, 'avin' tainted blood an' all. A psychologist could 'ave a field day with 'im, tha' much I ken."

Lucius nodded, signalling for the check. "Thank you for indulging me, Aine, you have given me much to think about."

The cool smile which sat upon Aine's face was pure Meryll. "Ye're welcome." She said.

* * *

Harry and Ginny packed up what was left of their picnic and headed back to the castle, chatting about school. 

"I mean, I wish Snape would just get over himself." Ginny complained. "I'm good at Potions, excellent in fact, just like Mum used to be. But Snape insists on always hovering over me like some kind of black moth, watching me as though he expects me to pull a Percy and melt my cauldron."

"Pull a Percy?" Harry asked. "Then...Percy wasn't good at Potions?"

"Of course not. Why do you think he's so obsessed with cauldron bottoms...or he _was_. I dunno if he is anymore..." Ginny's large brown eyes glistened with tears and Harry squeezed her shoulders gently.

"Percy still hasn't apologised?" He asked.

Ginny shook her head. "He hasn't even _contacted_ us, even though _The Prophet_ retracted all that stuff it said about you and Dumbledore. I..." The tears which had previously been threatening to fall made their appearance.

Harry pulled his girlfriend into his arms, thanking whatever gods were watching over him that he'd witness so many of Hermione's crying fits and knew what to do. "Shh..." He whispered, "it's ok...just let it all out."

The two stod in the rapidly darkening twighlight, unaware of the eyes watching them from the Forbidden Forest...

* * *

"_Eradicus adhys ex aquelo in aequo conversio onis sedesin indesenium._" Bellatrix intoned, sprinkling the powdered yew over her lord's naked body. She supressed a shudder of revulsion at his emaciated form. She could remember a time when he was so beautiful that the female Death-Eaters - and some of the male ones too - used to nearly kill themselves for the chance to warm his bed. 

Trying to push such thoughts away - she needed to concentrate - Bellatrix dipped the Thestral-hair paintbrush in the vial containing phoenix blood, and, the most impotan ingredient, Memoir Ink, the same type that Lord Voldemort had used in the diary he kept as a young boy. It would have been better to extract ink from the Diary itsself, but it had been lost, something which had made Lord Voldemort rant and rage for days on end.

Shivering once again, this time with remembered fear, Bellatrix daubed her lord's pulse points with the dark red-almost black liquid. It glosed slightly as it soaked into his skin, and Bellatrix used the brush to change her daubings into the runes of renewal and rebirth. "Like a phoenix rising from the ashes, let the Anointed One be reborn." She chanted. "Let him take on the form this potion remembers. Eris, Goddess of Darkness, hear my plea. Morrigan, ruler of the UnSeelie Court, obey my command. By the power of my blood," Bellatrix cut her palm with the obsidian athame, smearing the bright red liquid onto the runes, "sweat," she wiped her brow and transfered the salty water to the marks, "and tears, I have proved my devotion. Powers of Dakness, help your servant!" She moved back from the alter, stepping outside the circle.

There was a crash of thunder, and black lightning blew a hole in the roof, hittine Lord Voldemort's body, and the floor around him.

When the smoke and dust cleared Bellatrix hurried closer, and caught her breath. There he was, the black-haired grey-eyed man she'd fallen in love with. She knelt before him, her forehead touching the floor. "My Lord." She murmured reverently.

"Did it work?" He demanded.

Bellatrix stood, tears of happiness in her eyes. "Yes, my Lod," she said, "it did!" She procured a mirror from her robes and handed it to him.

Lord Voldemort traced his reflection in the mirror with slender fingers, oh, it made Bellatrix's heart beat faster to remember what those fingers could do, smirking. "You did well, Bellatrix."

"Thank you, my Lord!"

"Well, well, well," A dark, honey-like voice said, "You're looking better than when I last saw you, Tom."

Bellatrix whirled around and glared at the beautiful woman walking towards them.

She was long-limbed, with curly black hair and almond-shaped purple eyes. She walked with the grace of a cat, and the clothing she wore, a black halter top and a brown calf-length leather skirt, only enhanced her beauty and feline dangerousness.

Bellatrix moved in front of Lord Voldemort, glaring at the newcomer. "Leave." She snarled. "You aren't welcome here."

The woman raised a delicately arched eyebrow. "You must be Bellatrix Lestrange." She said in a Southern drawl. "I am Cleo de Duclair. Since we have not met before I shall give you one warning. Move."

"No."

"Very well. _Invero_." The American flicked her wand casually in Bellatrix's direction.

Bellatrix screamed as white-hot pain shot up her legs. She crumpled to the floor, pulling up her robes. What she saw would have turned the stomach of a more sensitive person. The bitch had turned her knee-caps around!

"Next time," Cleo said, "it will be your whole body. And not just your bones." She stepped delicately around Bellatrix, leaning down to kiss Lord Voldemort full on the mouth.

Such presumption shocked Bellatrix, even through her haze of pain.

"Shall we try out your new body, Tom?" Cleo purred.

"Certainly, Cleo." Lord Voldemort stood, taking Cleo's arm in his own. The two walked out of the room, leaving Bellatrix alone and in pain.

* * *

_zenni_: Thanks so much for the review. 

_searching4romeo:_ Thanks. I must admit, there were a few mistakes in the last chapter... ::hits computer:: Also, I didn't get the story! ::cries:: Maybe you could try sending it again? ::hopeful look::

_nameless:_ ::blush:: Thanks, I'm really glad that you like it.

Author's Note: Um...not sure when the next chapter will be out, could be in a few days, could be in a couple of weeks. I'm on hols as of tomorrow, so although I might be writing, I don't know when I'll get to a computer. Sorry!


	14. Demons

Chapter 14

**::glares at Ash::** **Why have Harry and I been taken by demons?!**

Because it's an integral part of the story; duh.

**That's not fair! I don't wanna be taken by demons!**

Well perhaps you should be a bit nicer to me then.

**::growls::**

**

* * *

**

_I want to eat them. _One of the red-eyed demons said, red eyes glowing with dark excitement. _Suck them dry, their hot blood in my stomach, warming me from the inside out, listen to their souls crying for death while I eat their hearts._

_We can't, Jik._ Mika said reprovingly._ Master wants them alive and unharmed._

_Surely Master wouldn't mind if one or two toes are missing. _Jik protested._ Maybe a finger._

_NO, Jik. _Mika's mental voice was sharp, and she sent a mental prod along with her words.

Jik flinched away from the fierceness in his superior's eyes. _Very well, Mika, they shall not be harmed, I promise I will not touch them._

_Good. _Mika said. _Perhaps if Master is in a good mood he shall allow us to have them once he is done. They are presently distracted we should get them now._

_What are they doing?_ Jik asked as he and his sister glided towards the pair of humans.

Mika shrugged._ I do not know. I have seen many humans doing this, though never followers of Master. Therefore it must be a weak thing._

Jik nodded. _It must. _He echoed. His hand - as insubstantial as the shadows it resembled - touched the boy's forehead, and then the girl's.

They crumpled to the ground.

Mika placed one hand on each mortal's shoulder, and spoke the Ancient Word.

By the time the moon appeared, dissipating the shadows, the two Shadow Demons and their hostages were gone.

**

* * *

Draco snuck another glance at Aine as they headed towards the Gryffindor Tower. She'd been silent since the 'good night' she'd said to Annie. "Are you mad at me?" He asked. Dammit! Why did his mouth always bypass his brain?!**

Aine shot him a startled look. "Wha' d'ye mean?" She asked.

Draco shrugged, endeavouring to seem casual. "Just though you might be angry because I didn't stand up for you at dinner."

Aine smiled, turning to face him. "Draco, I'm na mad at ye. I ken yer da works fer Voldemort. 'E probably wants ye te join the big ponce when ye graduate, am I righ'?" She barely waited for Draco's nod before continuing. "'Sides, I dinna need ye te protect me, Draco. I'm a big girl, well, sort of," she smiled ruefully, "an' I can protect myself. An' I'm guessin' tha' it certainly wouldn' endear ye te yer father if ye spoke out against wha' 'e believes in."

"And I'd prefer not to tell Father that I don't want to join the Dark Lord when I leave school until I can protect myself." Draco added.

Aine smiled. "See? I ken why ye dinna stick up fer me, an' I understand. Don't worry."

They continued on their way.

**

* * *

**

Cleo reclined on Tom's bed, watching him pace back and forth, ranting. Sighing, she got up and pulled him back, rubbing his stiff shoulders. "Relax, Tom, you're making me dizzy. Now, tell me, how long have you been planning this little return-to-my-former-body thing?"

Tom sighed. "Since you left to find that strange witch Meryll. Did you?"

Cleo nodded. "Yep."

Tom twisted around, scowling at her. "Why didn't you tell me?" He snarled.

Cleo stared back, unafraid. Honestly, sometimes Tom was _such_ a pansy. "You didn't ask." She said simply. "Now be nice or I won't tell you anything."

"You'll tell me everything or I'll torture you until you do." Tom growled.

Cleo's red tongue flicked out to wet her lips. "Promise?" She purred.

"Just tell me." Tom had forgotten how annoying Cleo could be. Great in bed, but that was all she ever thought about.

The brunette rolled her eyes. "Oh alright. Geez, who shoved a broomstick up your arse and rechristened you Severus Snape? Meryll said she doesn't want to help. She said, and I quote; 'Tell Voldemort he can fuck his little blood war. If I fight in it at all it will be on the other side.'."

"WHAT?!" Tom jumped up and began pacing again. Meryll had been one of his best assassins in the last war. For her to have changed side...

Just then Wormtail burst into his chambers. "My lord, Jik and Mika have returned with the hostage." He panted.

Cleo stood up in all her naked glory, glaring at the ratty little man. "How dare you barge in here without even knocking!" She roared.

Wormtail cowered before her. "I'm sorry." He squeaked.

A cruel smile spread over Cleo's beautiful face. "Not yet you're not. But you will be. Tom and I will deal with you later. What were you saying about Jik and Mika?"

"They've come back. And they brought the hostage."

"Excellent." Tom said. "Let's go see a couple of Shadow Demons about a hostage, shall we?"

**

* * *

**

_searching4romeo:_ Nah, nowhere really good. But I'm not sure how much net access I'll get, so I thought I'd warn you guys in advance. But your excellent writing managed to inspire me to write another chapter, in under a day. Feel proud. Hope you like this chapter.


	15. The Seer

Chapter 15

Well?

**Well what?**

Better?

**Hell, no! We're still trapped!**

But you've got each other.

**Gods above, you're such a _sap_!**

* * *

Aine knocked on the door leading to the Fifth Year Girl's Dorm, peeking inside. She raised her eyebrows when she saw Hermione practically gnawing her fingers off on Ginny's bed. "'Ermione?" She asked. "Wha're ye doin'?"  
  
"Oh thank goodness! Have you seen Ginny? She told me she'd be back by now, and Harry isn't back either!" Hermione's hazel eyes were full of worry.  
  
"Is that all ye're worried abou'?" Aine said. "they probably jus' lost track o' time is all."  
  
Hermione shook her head. "No, Aine. We...Remus, a friend of Harry's dad gave us four, me, Ron, Harry, and Ginny," it was a mark of Hermione's distress that her grammar was all over the place, "watches as back-to-school gifts. They're like normal watches, but they also have another face, with four hands which have our names on 'em. And look!" She thrust her wrist out. The two hands which said 'Harry' and 'Ginny' were firmly stuck on 'Mortal Peril'.

* * *

Ginny stirred slightly, and frowned. 'Why am I lying on the ground?' She wondered. 'Did I fall out of bed again? No...the floor in the dorm is carpeted. Maybe I've been sleep walking again?'  
  
She opened her eyes and was surprised to see Harry lying next to her. Sitting up, she stroked the side of his face gently. "Harry?" She said, "wake up."  
  
Slowly, Harry opened his eyes. "Where are we?" He asked, puzzled.  
  
Ginny shrugged. "I have no idea."  
  
They both looked around, taking in their surroundings. It was a small room, outfitted as a nursery with pale yellow paint on the walls, white funiture, and cream curtains. The floor was stone, though, for some odd reason.  
  
The colour fled from Harry's face, and Ginny looked at him in concern.  
  
"What is it? What's wrong?"  
  
"I know this place." He whispered. Memories from his fourth year came back to haunt him. 'Kill the spare.' "Oh god! Ginny, you have to get out of here!"  
  
"You mean we have to get out of here." Ginny said firmly.  
  
Harry shook his head wildly. "Ginny, you don't understand! It's me he wants! He doesn't even remember you! Oh god, Ginny, you have to go, hide, do something! Only get away from here! I couldn't bear it if he..." Harry trailed off, unable to express himself and frustrated because of it. This always seemed to happen! He knew the feelings, just not the words.  
  
"No, Harry." Ginny replied, "you don't understand. I am not going to leave you here all alone. I-" She stopped. He wasn't ready for that yet. "I care about you." She said lamely. "And I can't leave you here. I'm a part of this too, whether Voldemort knows it or not. I know he stole something from you. Something very important." The pain in Harry's eyes all but broke her heart, "but he stole something from me as well, and I plan to make him very sorry."  
  
"What did he steal from you?" Harry asked, and Ginny smiled slightly, glad he was listening.  
  
"My innocence." She said softly. "Him and Lucius Malfoy...I can never forget that. I...I guess you could say I need closure. Please, Harry, don't ask me to leave." She stood there with bated breath, awaiting his decision. If he asked her to leave, still...she didn't know what she'd do. Silently, she walked around the room, looking at some of the knicknacks. She picked up a soft blue blanket and stroked the material gently. All ready for a boy...Voldemort, maybe?  
  
Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know what to do." He said, his green eyes full of defeat.  
  
Ginny hugged him. This was as close to an 'ok' as she was likely to get. "Thanks." She replied.

* * *

"Dea succedo mihi. Ego of vestri consiliarii. Dea queso thy sciential." The blind woman chanted. She looked young, with black hair which curled at her waist and a slim figure encased in jeans and a sweatshirt, but her voice spoke of long years practicing the Craft, and much knowledge and sadness. She was The Seer, told to watch over the Changeling who had so displeased the Fae. And right now, she needed the help of her mistress.  
  
Windchimes sounded, and The Seer could sense the divine presence.  
  
"What is the reason for my visit, Siobhan?" It was said quietly, Lady Brigid was nearly always quiet. She knew things of the past, present, and future, and such knowledge weighed heavily on her. She never expended useless energy.  
  
Siobhan hastened to bow. "Lady Brigid," she said, "it's an 'onour te recieve ye 'ere in my 'ome. Please accept these gifts as tokens o' my-"  
  
"Enough formalities, Siobhan. Cut to the chase."  
  
Siobhan blinked in surprise. Lady Brigid sounded tired. But that wasn't possible...was it? "Er...aye, milady. The Changelin'...she's been in contact with the Vampiress Cleo de Duclair again."  
  
Lady Brigid's anger was palpable, especially to the blind Seer who never saw anything unless it was in one of her visions. "That stupid girl will never have her curse lifted." She snarled. "Keep watching, Siobhan. Remember, however much we should wish it, we cannot interfere."  
  
Siobhan nodded. "Aye, milday. I ken."  
  
"Very well. I shall leave you now."  
  
There was no change in the air, or the sounds of the wind and ocean surrounding Siobhan, but she knew her Lady was gone.  
  
Sighing slightly, Siobhan walked out of the cave and down to the shore's edge, dipping her toes in the cool water her white sightless eyes turned towards the horizon. 'Oh, Aine, child, what are you doing?'

* * *

_Silver Sparklze:_ Jemma, Stacey, stop using my fanfiction account when you review. It's rather irritating. But thanks for the thoughts, girls.

_Searching4romeo:_ I'm rather enjoying my holiday, even if I do have to do homework. Gah, school sucks. It's my birthday this Saturday! Whoo!

_Aveline:_ this soon enough for you? Thanks for the review.

_Remuslupinlover:_ Nope, who's she?


	16. A changing of sides

Chapter 16  
  
/When are Harry and I going to get away from that bloody house?!/

What, you mean the Riddle house?

/Yes! ::mutters:: Stupid bint./

Hey, careful there miss. You're treading on thin ice as it is stealing my...er...never mind.

/What? ::looks wicked:: What did I steal, oh mighty author?/

::blush:: You know.

/Yes, I do. ::sounds smug:: And I'm not sorry, either. It was fun. Lots of fun./

::glares:: You aren't even sorry!

/Nope!/

I can't believe you!

/Don't be such a baby. It's only a teddy bear./

* * *

Annie hid herself in a corner of the Library, trying to absorb what her 'dobber' had told her. That, coupled with the letter she held in her hands clinched it. Pain radiated through her small body, she felt so dirty, so betrayed.

Uncle Lucius didn't care for her at all. She was nothing more than a stupid naïve little spy to him.

_My spy tells me._

_Did you get my letter?_

_Yes I did. That's the reason I came._

Her lower lip trembled as the conversation between her uncle and Professor Snape played in her mind again.

_So tell me, Lucius, how did you find out about Aine Fey?_

_My Andromeda Tonks, Bellatrix's brat, told me._

_Just like her mother, eh?_

_Oh, no. She has no idea she's spying for the Dark lord. I just love innocents._

And then the way they'd both laughed...

Annie stifled a sob. How could she have been so _stupid_?

"Are you ok?"

Annie looked up at the Ravenclaw girl. She was familiar...hung out with Aine a lot...Luna something. "Fine." She lied, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

Luna shook her head. "You're a shameless fibber, aren't you." She said, her voice amused. "Anyone with half a brain can see you're _not_ fine. And I'd hope that I have more than half a brain. C'mon, we can talk in the kitchens over hot chocolate."

Annie thought for a moment, gazing at her fellow Ravenclaw. "Ok." She said finally. She was going to get her revenge on Lucius Malfoy. He'd pay. And the best way to do that would be to help the other side. _'I'll show you innocent Lucius Archibald Malfoy.'_ She thought with venom.

* * *

"I must object to your treatment of Wormtail back there, Cleo." Tom said as they followed the two Shadow Demons to where they claimed Potter was.

"Why?" Cleo asked, full lips pouty.

"_I_ am the lord and master here. You do not act without my permission."

Cleo grinned wickedly. "I'm a bad girl. I need to be punished." Her hand crept over his stomach.

Tom slapped it away. "Later." He said angrily.

The purple-eyed Vampiress smirked. "Your wish is my command milord."

Tom rolled his eyes.

_Here we are, Master._ Jik said, red eyes gleaming.

_This is where the hostages are._ Mika added.

"Wait a second." Cleo said, "_hostages_? I thought there was only one. Potter."

Mika shook her head. _Oh no._ She said. _He was with someone. So we brought her too._

"Did you at least take away their wands?" Tom asked, exasperated. It was so hard to get good help these days.

Jik nodded, looking offended. _Of course._ He said. In his anger, his form lost substantiation, and wisps of shadow surrounded him.

Mika glared at her brother. _Jik!_ She scolded. _Control yourself!_

It was considered very bad form to lose your shape around someone with more power than you, and Shadow Demons always endeavoured to keep their chosen shape. These two chose to look like humans made out of the darkest shadows with glowing red eyes because it was the closest they could get to real humans.

"Let's just have a look." Cleo said impatiently. She opened the door, and gasped in surprise...

* * *

Aine paced the length of Ginny's dorm, frowning. "This is na good." She said.

"Well duh!" Hermione exclaimed. "Ginny and Harry are in _danger_! And normally Ginny'd just portkey them both back since Harry made her that locket especially, but she hasn't, so she obviously _can't_!"

What little colour Aine did have in her cheeks left at that moment, and she took the heavy antique necklace from around her neck. "You mean this portkey?" She whispered.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry, this is such a very short chapter. But I really think it ends well here. I'll try and write a super long chapter next time to make up for it. Note the key word here; _try_.

_Psycho Violinist:_ Thanks for the review, Jamie. mwa. Glad you like this story. I like it too.

_Searching4romeo:_ Yeah, they crack me up to. Aw...a cake...all for me? blush Thanks. Tropical island? I wish. More like I have to stay in an evil place where it's cold and the Internet connection is shoddy at best. But your emails and reviews help me warm up, so keep 'em coming!


	17. Betrayal

Chapter 17

/Great. When are we going to get out of there, you procrastinating expletive deleted?!/

Ummm...I'm not sure. Sorry.

/Sorry?! You're _sorry_?! That's it! Mr. Snoogles is gonna get it./

No! Not Mr. Snoogles!

* * *

"I don't believe it!" Cleo exclaimed.

"What?" Tom asked. "What's wrong, Cleo?" He didn't see anything unbelievable about the situation, although he did find it amusing that Potter's companion was a red-haired girl. 'Seems history likes to repeat itself.' He thought, conveniently forgetting what had happened to him in that particular history.

"It's...she's the girl from the bathroom! She was talking to Meryll!" Cleo squawked.

Tom raised an eyebrow at the girl, who glared back at him, not even the tiniest flicker of fear in her eyes. Interesting. "Friends with a Death Eater, hmm?" He asked, amused.

"Of course not!" The girl snarled.

"Yes you are." Cleo contradicted. "She's about up to your shoulder, pale skin, black curly hair, silver eyes, Irish accent. Pretty chit even if she is a bit stubborn."

Potter and the girl exchanged a look

Tom laughed. "Oh this is too good. How have you managed to recreated you mother and father's deaths so well, Potter? This could nearly be a set up!"

* * *

The blood drained from Ginny's face as Tom's words got to her. This _must _have been set up. It was too much of a coincidence. Aine, or 'Meryll' as they people called her, as a Death Eater. She was going out with the son of a Death Eater, the very Death Eater who had exploited her innocent trust and helped subject her to the most humiliating emotional and mental rape. Aine had wormed her way into their lives, and she was the reason they couldn't leave, because Ginny had handed over the portkey. _'She probably planned this from the beginning.'_ Ginny thought bitterly.

Well, there's no hurry."Tom said cheerfully. "We'll be back after we've contacted Meryll and congratulated her on such a good job. Jik, Mika, stand guard."

_We found them._ Ginny heard the one named Jik say resentfully after Tom and Cleo had left, _why does Master give another the credit?_

Mika shrugged. _Dunno. Maybe Master have plan._

* * *

Hermione snatched the locked out of Aine's hand. "How the fuck did you get your hands on this?!" She snarled, her hazel eyes almost completely gold in her fury.

Aine blinked, slightly frightened. How ironic. She wasn't afraid of Cleo, who had more power in her little finger than most magical folk had in their entire bodies, but this mortal had managed to scare her for a moment. "Ginny leant it te me. I went out te dinner with Draco an' 'is da tenigh'." Her eyes widened as a thought occurred to her. "What if it was a set up?" She asked, her voice panicky.

Hermione sighed sadly. "It probably was."

"Goddess, 'Ermione, wha' 'ave I done?!" Aine began to cry.

* * *

"Tell me what's wrong." Luna said as she and Annie sat down.

"D'you do this a lot?" Annie countered. She didn't feel liked opening up just yet.

Luna frowned. "Do I do what a lot?"

"Talk to sad people. That's how you and Aine met." _'Oops.'_ Annie thought. _'Not supposed to know about that.'_

Luna shot her a look that said 'I know you've been spying and you'd better explain yourself.' before she replied. "Sometimes people need to talk. And it's very hard to find people willing to listen without judging you, or offering advice. I am."

Annie nodded slowly. "I'm Bellatrix Lestrange's biological daughter." She said flatly.

"She's the woman that killed Sirius Black, correct?"

Annie nodded again.

"If you don't mind my asking, how?"

"Right before Bellatrix went to Azkaban, she had me. My first name was Kali."

"Goddess of Destruction." Luna observed, sounding surprised.

Anni nodded.

"And then?"

"I was put with my aunt and uncle, Andromeda and Ted Tonks. Mama renamed me Andromeda." Annie could dimly remember that day, a shadowy face and a woman's voice saying 'A new name and a new life for you my star.'

"You've been spying." Luna stated.

"Yes." Annie replied.

"Why?"

"Well, I didn't realise I was spying...Lucius Malfoy, my uncle, he wanted to know what was happening. And he seemed especially interested in what Draco was doing. So when Aine and Draco started going out I started writing to Lucius about what she was doing too."

Luna sighed. "Do you even know Lucius Malfoy is a Death Eater, Annie?"

"Not until today." Annie whispered, tears filling her eyes.

Luna patted her hand gently. "So what are you going to do now?" She asked.

"I don't know." Annie said. "I just don't know."

* * *

INTERMISSION

::LIGHTS GO ON, CURTAIN COMES DOWN AND ASH'S VOICE BOOMS OUT::

PLEASE TAKE THIS OPPORTUNITY TO BUY MORE POPCORN, GO TO THE BATHROOM, OR FIND THOSE FRIENDS YOU LOST IN THE TICKET LINE. THE STORY WILL BEGIN AGAIN SHOR-

/Ash!/

::resumes normal tone:: What?

/Get back to the bloody story you idiot./

But-

/Do it or the bear gets it./

Ok! Ok! Just don't hurt my baby!

END OF INTERMISSION

* * *

Far away, in Cairo, a bronze-skinned Vampiress wiped blood from her mouth and picked up her weapons case. She strode out of her tent purposefully, not even pausing at the harsh afternoon sun which beat down upon the arid land she lived in. Her blue eyes glinted with anger and bloodlust. The war had begun again, and she would fight to the end.

This time, nothing would go wrong. And the usurper _would_ die.

* * *

_Searching4romeo:_ Lol, thanks . Nice to know you appreciate my story. Cleo gasped because she saw Ginny. She was watching Ginny and Aine together, if you look back to Chapter Twelve: Alliances. Thanks for reading my other stories. I take it you want me to start Jade the Fire Flyer after this, then? 


	18. Khalidah

Chapter 18

/Gods! What is _wrong_ with you? Do you get your jollies from tormenting poor innocent book characters or something?!/

Yup.

/::glares::/

* * *

Khalidah Ammon sniffed the air, searching for Meryll's scent. Yep, there it was, a mixture of fresh water and pine-trees. Sharp and cool.

Although the dark-eyed Vampiress wondered what Meryll was doing at Hogwarts, she had to admit it was nice to be back. Even if being here reminded her of Salazar and the black-eyed child she'd left behind.

Quickly putting her deceased lover and off-spring from her mind before the pain could begin, the long-legged Immortal strode up to the double-doored front entrance of Hogwarts, barely pausing to look at the picture of the founders that she herself had carved, before entering.

Khalidah was surprised to see how little the Entrance hall had changed. She'd put up half these tapestries and portraits herself. Nodding in response to the welcomes said portraits called out; the Vampiress grabbed a random student's shoulder. "What's your name, boy?"

The red-haired teen glared at her. "What gives you the right to call me boy?" He snapped.

Khalidah smiled wickedly, showing her white canines. "I am Khalidah the Merciless. Now tell me your name."

Although Khalidah could smell the fear on him, the boy didn't even flinch. "Ron Weasley." He said, his voice still full of anger. "Whaddya want?"

"You've got some balls, kid." Khalidah said, impressed in spite of herself. "Can you tell me where Meryll Dinnshencha is?"

Ron frowned. "Er...I don't know anybody who goes by that name. And I reckon I would, it's really weird."

"It's Irish you insensitive clod. It means Apprentice to Lady Aine." As a Vampire, Khalidah put much importance in names, since a Vampire could be summoned by their true name and forced to do the bidding of the summoner. "She's quite small, only about four foot two, with black curly hair, silver eyes, and pale skin."

"Oh!" The sound was one of enlightenment. "That's Aine. What do you want with her?"

Khalidah sighed. This was getting old. Fast. "Look, kid, I'm Khalidah the Merciless. The Bringer of Death, Scourge of Africa. Have you even heard of me? I've eaten people who were far less annoying than you are."

"I don't care what your damage is, Khali-whatever. I'm not going to tell you where Aine is unless you tell me what you want with her."

Although she admired Ron's courage, she didn't have time for his stubbornness. "Fine. _Stupefy._ I'll find her myself." She swept off, leaving the red-haired brat unconscious on the floor.

* * *

"Where's Ron?" Aine asked as soon as her crying had stopped.

"He was looking for Aine and Harry. Omigod, Aine, what if something's happened to him?!" Hermione said, panicked.

"Calm down." Aine said. "We're no good te anyone if we're na calm. When did 'e leave?"

"About half an hour ago." Hermione sobbed.

Aine nodded. "So there's a chance tha' 'e's jus' still lookin' then."

Hermione smiled slightly. "You think so?"

"I do."

CRACK! "Miss Aine! Professor-Dumbledore-Sir is wishing to see you, Miss!" The house-elf babbled.

"Very well." Aine said. "I shall go. That will be all, Elf."

"Yes, Miss!" The house-elf disappeared.

"You shouldn't treat them like that! They're sentient beings and they deserve respect."

"I was givin' 'im respect, 'Ermione. Compared to them, I'm royalty. If they 'ad to make a choice between me an' their masters, they'd choose me every time. So let's skip the rest o' the lecture an' see wha' Dumbledore wants."

* * *

"So what exactly do you want with Miss Fey?" Albus Dumbledore asked.

Khalidah smiled. "We're friends," she said easily, sipping her tea. "How's your daughter, Albus?"

"Good, good. She recently had a daughter named Whitney."

"That makes what, six?" Khalidah replied. "Give Katrina my congratulations."

Albus chuckled. "Oh, I will."

There was a quiet knock at the door and Meryll peeked in. "Ye wanted te see me, Professor?"

Khalidah smirked. "Hello, _Aine_."

* * *

Severus hissed in pain, holding his arm. "Dammit!" Why did Voldemort have to be calling now?

Getting up, he strode into his bedroom and pulled upon a black tasselled rope.

CRACK! "You is needing something, Professor Snape?" Dobby asked.

"Tell Albus that I have a meeting I need to go to." Severus said crisply. "I should be back in two to three hours, but allow me an extra hour just in case. I want you to be here with healing potions. Inform Poppy. But no one else."

Dobby nodded. "Dobby will be doing exactly what you is saying, sir." There was another CRACK! and Dobby disappeared.

"Ah, Severus, I'm glad you could make it." Lord Voldemort said.

'_Like I had a choice.'_ Severus thought, kneeling down before the Dark Lord whilst trying to contain his shock at Voldemort's transformation from scaly to sexy. "I live to serve, milord." He said smoothly.

"Now, Severus, there's a small matter which we must discuss." Lord Voldemort said, stroking the hand of the red-haired beauty sitting next to him. Severus recognised her as the Vampiress Lady Cleo de Duclair.

"What's that, milord?" Severus asked, icy dread settling in the pit of his stomach.

"It has come to my attention that we have a traitor in our midst."

* * *

"I want to help." Annie said finally.

"What with?" Luna asked.

Annie stared at the older girl, wondering if she was being deliberately obtuse. "I want to help take Voldemort down."

Luna nodded. "Of course." She said, standing up.

"Where are you going?"

Luna pulled Annie out of her seat too. "_We _are going to find Hermione, Aine, and Ginny, and _you_ are going to tell them what you told me."

* * *

Ginny pounded on the door with both hands. "LET ME OUT, LET ME OUT!!!" She screeched, unable to bear being locked inside the room. Ever since the Chamber she'd had an aversion to closed spaces.

"Ginny!" Harry grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into his lap, rocking her gently. "Shh, it's ok. We're going to get out of here and everything's going to be ok."

"You don't understand!" Ginny wailed into Harry's shoulder, "I have claustrophobia!"

"Ginny, I spent the majority of my childhood locked in a broom cupboard. Believe me, I understand."

For the first time Ginny noticed the tension in Harry's voice and body. She leant back to look at him, noting the tight muscles and the fear lingering in the back of his green eyes. "Oh, Harry," she sighed, "I'm sorry, that was really insensitive of me."

"It's alright," Harry said, kissing her hair gently. "Everything's going to be alright."

"No it's not, Harry," she sobbed, "Aine betrayed us. She's working with Tom."

"No." Harry replied confidently. "She's not. You weren't there that day in DADA, but I was. I heard the hatred in her voice; saw it in her eyes. She'd rather kill herself. He's trying to get a rise out of us."

"Promise?" Ginny begged.

"Promise."

* * *

_Silver Sparklze:_ ::wonders:: What is it with my friends and using my account? Ah well, thanks for the review, Jamie, and chapter 17's already posted you silly boy.

_Searching4romeo:_ I won't kill her, don't worry. I am very much supporting red-haired green-eyed children. I don't subscribe to the and-the-main-characters-have-to-die magazine, not like J.K. ::glares at OOTP:: I'm glad you like it so far. As for the intermission, I'd noticed that sometimes I can't stop reading a story and it's dinner time and I'm hungry, but I can't stop! So I thought people might appreciate an intermission. It was certainly fun to write. I've hidden Mr. Snoogles, so the crafty little chit can't get to him.

/Whoo! I found him!/

Darn.

/Hiding him in your underwear drawer isn't going to work, Ish./

Grr...


	19. Rescue part one

Chapter 19

/I find it extremely amusing that although everyone thinks this story is 'so great' no one's reviewed this chapter./

Shut up, Ginny.

/Why should I? We both know it's true./

Yes, it's true. But people have other things to do as well, Ginny. They might just be busy.

/Stop lying to yourself./

This chapter is dedicated to _searching4romeo_. Hope your grandma gets better soon!

* * *

_There was a quiet knock at the door and Meryll peeked in. "Ye wanted te see me, Professor?"_

_Khalidah smirked. "Hello, Aine."_

Meryll blinked. "Khalidah?!"

Khalidah's smirk widened. "Long time no see, _Aine_. Of course, to me it feels like only yesterday. You haven't changed at all."

What little colour Meryll _did_ have immediately left her face. "Neither have ye." She squeaked.

Suppressing the urge to blow Meryll's cover sky high, Khalidah turned back to Albus. "It was nice talking to you again, Albus. Remember to give Katrina my congratulation, now."

Albus's eyes twinkled. "I will, Khalidah."

Khalidah left the room, Meryll trailing behind her.

"Wha' brings ye 'ere, Khalidah?"

"Aine Fey's an interesting name." Khalidah mused. "What made you choose it?"

"It's my real name." Meryll said impatiently.

"Well, I'll always think of you as my little Meryll, the girl I met on the streets of Cairo twenty years ago." Khalidah cooed.

Meryll glared at her. "Na 'ere." She snarled.

Khalidah's smile widened. It had always been a favourite pass-time of hers to rile the un-rileable Meryll. Nice to know she could still do it. "Where then, Aine?"

"Stop callin' me tha'." The tiny brunette pinched the bridge of her nose with a sigh. "This isna the best time fer a social call, Khalidah. Some o' my friends 'ave been taken by Voldemort an' they canna get back because o' me. I canna deal with yer teasin' righ' now."

Khalidah immediately dropped her teasing manner. "Do you know where they are?"

"Nay." Meryll's arms hugged herself around the middle tightly.

"You mightn't." A gilr with blonde hair and silvery eyes said, "but Annie does."

Khalidah looked around, noting the curious students who were watching them. Poor Meryll seemed to be on the verge of tears, and the two girls both smelt of anger, tears, and fear.

She narrowed her eyes. Something about the younger girl's scent was familiar...she shrugged. Later, perhaps, she would pick up on it. "Let's do this somewhere else." She suggested. "Perhaps the Gryffindor Tower?"

Aine trailed behind her friends as they headed for the Gryffindor Common Room. She felt sick and sad inside. 'Is this what it's like to be mortal?' She wondered. 'I wish I could go back to the way I was before.' 

She nearly smiled when Khalidah yelled at the Fat Lady (I was the one who painted you, you grotesque obese bint!), but the flicker of amusement died when she once again thought of Harry and Ginny, and how they'd have loved to see this.

"Ok," Khalidah said as they all sat down, "I believe-"

"Aine! Ron hasn't returned!" Hermione wailed, running into the common room.

Khalidah growled. "As I was saying, I believe introductions are in order. I'm Khalidah. You guys are?"

"Luna Lovegood." Luna said, looking angrier than Aine had ever seen he. "And this," she nudged Annie, "is Andromeda Lestrange Tonks."

Aine felt cold despair settle in her stomach. "Why?" She whispered.

"I didn't know!" The eleven-year-old sobbed. "I'm sorry, Aine! But I give you some idea as to where they are. I hear Uncle Lucius say they were 'at the house which had served them so well' to Professor Snape."

"The Riddle house!" Hermione exclaimed. "Hermione Granger, by the way," she added before Khalidah could ask.

"Well," Aine said, and everyone but Khalidah stared at her, surprised by the coldness in her voice, "it's time we did somethin' abou' tha'. They shouldna be in'abitin' empty 'ouses."

Ron chose that moment to burst in. "Aine!" He panted, "there's a Vampire looking for..." he trailed off when she saw Khalidah.

"Hello, Ron." Khalida said calmly.

"You stunned me!" Ron accused.

"Why'd you do that?!" Hermione asked. "He's on our side! That was wrong!"

"I'm a Vampire, Hermione. I don't give a fig about right or wrong." Khalidah said, rolling her eyes.

"Stop it!" Aine interrupted. "We don' 'ave time fer all o' this. We 'ave te find a way te get 'Arry an' Ginny out o' the Riddle 'ouse withou' bein' massacred."

"We need Draco's help." Annie said.

"We don't need that git's help; this is probably his fault in the first place!" Ron snarled.

CRACK! A red mark appeared on Ron's face and Aine surreptitiously rubbed her tingling hand on her robes. "Ye _never_ badmouth Draco in front o' me, got it?" She stood up and began to pace. "We need te get the majority o' the Death Eaters away from the house, or we'll na stand a chance."

"I can take care of them." Khalidah said; dark eyes full of wicked pleasure. "Got a score to settle with them anyway."

"Ok." Aine nodded. "I 'ave a way te get us 'ome," she touched the locket which was once again hanging around her neck, "so now all we need is a way te get there."

"We can sort that out." Luna said, poking Annie. "Let's go get Draco, Annie. We'll meet you in the Room of Requirement."

"Good idea." Aine said, watching them run off. "Now," she said, "there's only one more thing."

"What's that?" Hermione asked.

"Voldemort's consort Cleo. She's mine."

* * *

"Draco!" Draco turned around and smiled at Annie before he glared at her companion, one Loony Lovegood.

"We need to talk to you." Loony said, coolly returning his stare.

"What?"

"We need your help."

Draco sneered. "What makes you think I'll help you?"

"Aine needs your help too."

"I'm in."

* * *

Aine looked around at the small group of people who had all come together for one reason, to rescue Harry and Ginny. Each house was represented, and they all seemed to know each other. However, the fact that the two Slytherins were being ignored was hard to miss.

She sighed. Even when they were united for a common goal it seemed the Slytherins were always on the edge of it all.

Seeing that everyone was getting restless, Aine began. "Um, ok, we all ken why we're 'ere. 'Arry an' Ginny 'ave been taken by Voldemort," the majority of the group flinched. "_Voldemort_, get used te the name. Anyway, they've been taken by Voldemort, an', in typical adult fashion, the teachers 'ave been runnin' around like chickens with their 'eads chopped off. We need te do somethin' te get 'Arry an' Ginny back ourselves. If we wait fer the grown ups, the next party we attend will be 'Arry an' Ginny's wake."


	20. Rescue part two

**Chapter 20**

/Yay, people are coming to rescue us! ::claps::/

Or are they?

/Hey!/

This chapter is dedicated to _Psycho-Violinist_, the Master Of All Things Sweet And Sugary, the only one who reviewed the last two chapters.

/What do you mean are they going to save us?! Ishe-Leigh!!!/

* * *

"So what're we gonna do?" A Hufflepuff boy asked.

"Name?" Khalidah said crisply in reply, scanning a piece of parchment.

"Zach Smith. Why?"

"Yup, you're on the list." Khalidah said, ignoring him.

"Hold on," one girl, also Hufflepuff with brown hair and freckles said, "what list? Oh, Susan Bones." She added when Khalidah simply stared at her.

"The list of people 'oo were in the DA." Aine answered. "They're the only people we asked."

"You two aren't in the DA." Zach sneered. "And neither is he." He pointed to Draco.

"Draco is 'ere because 'e wants te 'elp. Not sure I can say the same about ye. And Khalidah and I are none o' yer concern. D'ye wanna 'elp or na? Because if ye don' ye should jus' say so an' ye can stop wastin' our time."

"Of course I want to help. Harry is the only reason any of us can defend ourselves!"

"Good. Then there'll be no more interruptions. Khalidah can tell ye wha' ye need te know."

"Wait a second!" Zach yelped. "What we need to know?! What're you talking about?!"

Aine raised one eyebrow. "We're goin' up against Voldemort. Wha'? Did ye think this would be as easy as getting' food out o' the 'ouse-elves? D'ye want te 'elp or na? Make up yer bloody mind! Because ye're wastin' my fuckin' time an' I don' 'ave any te spare! Goddess! 'Arry an' Ginny are gonna die if we don't do something!" Aine dashed the tears from her eyes. "So any of ye 'oo aren't willin' te 'elp, get out an' stop wastin' our time!"

Unable to control her emotions any longer, Aine fled from the room, Draco trailing after her.

"Aine, wait! Draco called.

Aine whirled around and glared at hi, heedless to the tears that were blurring her vision. "They're gonna die, Draco! An' it's all my fault!" She fell to her knees, staring at the floor. "All my fault." She whispered.

"No it's not." Draco replied, kneeling beside her. "You can't blame yourself."

"Ginny gave me 'er portkey! If it wasna fer me they could've escaped by now!"

"Ok." Draco said. "Did you ask for the portkey?"

"No..."

"Did you want to hurt Harry or Ginny? Ever?"

"No..."

"Did you take the portkey with the sole intention of making sure Ginny couldn't get home if she got into trouble?"

"No!"

"Well I don't see how it's your fault, then." Draco shrugged. "As far as I can tell, you're completely innocent of all crimes."

"...Thanks..." Aine said; a slight hiccup in her voice.

Draco smiled and dropped a kiss on the top of her head. "No problem. Just don't tell anyone, I'm evil, remember? Now let's go back in there, ok? We have to keep them going, or we'll turn into the teachers running around in circles just like in your little analogy."

"Ok."

* * *

"_Now, Severus, there's a small matter which we must discuss." Lord Voldemort said, stroking the hand of the red-haired beauty sitting next to him. Severus recognised her as the Vampiress Lady Cleo de Duclair._

"_What's that, milord?" Severus asked, icy dread settling in the pit of his stomach._

"_It has come to my attention that we have a traitor in our midst."_

Severus struggled to hold his cool, disinterested expression. "Oh?" He said. "Why would you think that, milord?"

Lady de Duclair snorted, rolling her almond-shaped green eyes. "I'm gonna go hunting, 'k Tom?" She cooed.

"Yes, very well, Cleo."

The Vampiress vanished in a swirl of ice crystals, and Voldemort returned to the matter at hand. "Why do I think that, you ask? Because certain...information...has become available to the Ministry of Magic, information they shouldn't have." Voldemort smirked.

"Why are you telling me this, my lord?" Severus queried politely.

"Ah, I've been waiting for you to ask that question, Severus. You see, you're a very intelligent man. Quite..._sharp_. You make a perfect spy, with your ability to mask your feelings and project whatever image you feel is necessary."

"Thank you, my lord." Severus said, "such praise from you means much. But I still don't understand why I'm here."

"I know. Who do you believe could be the spy, Severus? It must be someone in the Ministry. Perhaps MacNair? What do you think?"

In any other situation Severus would have found this very amusing, but right now he was too scared. "I have no idea, my lord. Mac Nair does seem a likely candidate, but then, so does Nott, or Malfoy. I'm afraid I can't help you."

Voldemort frowned. " 'You're afraid you can't help me', Severus? What a pity. _Crucio._"

* * *

"Luna, have you, Annie, and Hermione come up with a way for us to get into the Riddle house?" Aine asked.

Luna shook her head, bottle-cap necklace rattling noisily. "No, but don't worry, there's a way." She said; her voice airy. "It'd help if we knew where it was."

Hermione nodded, her hair even bigger than usual due to the amount of times she run her hands though it in frustration. "I'm almost there." She promised, putting yet another muggle newspaper on a growing pile. "I just have to find the obituaries of Mr. and Mrs. Riddle and their son."

"Um…" Susan Bones began timidly, "I had a thought. Couldn't we scry for Harry and Ginny, thus finding the house?"

"No," Hermione said, rolling her eyes, "you don't learn scrying unless you do further magical education. None of us know it."

"O' course!" Aine exclaimed. " 'Ow could I be so _stupid_?! We can scry! Good work, Susan."

Susan blushed.

"Has no one been listening to me?" Hermione demanded. "I said we aren't advanced enough!"

"_We_ aren't, Granger. But _they_ are." Draco said, indicating to both Aine and Khalidah.

"Oh." Hermione blushed. "I forgot."

"The almighty Granger _forgot_ something? I never thought I'd see the day-" Draco sneered, only stopping when Aine laid a hand on his arm.

"Don'." She said softly. "They're respectin' my wishes by na bein' rude te ye; please show them the same courtesy."

Draco sighed. "Very well." He said. "Can't let anyone say Gryffindors are bigger than Slytherins."

Aine smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank ye." She said. "Khali, ye an' I should begin."

Khalidah nodded, and began ticking the list of things they needed off on her fingers. "We need a large piece of parchment, a quill, and something of Ginny's and something of Harry's, the more personal the item the better."

"Ernie, can ye go get a piece o' parchment? 'Ermione, Ron, ye go get somethin' o' 'Arry's. Luna, can we borrow yer quill?"

Silently, Luna handed over her quill.

"What about Ginny?" Hermione asked. "Don't you need a personal item of hers?"

Aine touched the heavy gold locket-turned-portkey. "Wha' better item than the necklace 'Arry gave 'er?" She asked rhetorically.

* * *

_"Nagini."_ Tom hissed in parseltongue, _"come here."_

The big green snake slithered over to her master. _"Yesss?"_ She asked.

_"Do you know who the spy is?"_

Nagini shook her head. _"It could be any of them, Massster. Many of them sssmell of fear and hatred. Cleo and Ssseverusss are completely free of both. Bellatrixss sssmellsss of love, but fear too. She could easssily betray you."_

_"Love." _Tom said scornfully. _"A useless emotion. But I doubt Bellatrix is the traitor. She went to Azkaban for me. It is not likely she would turn now."_

_"True."_ Nagini acknowledged. _"But who, then, Massster?"_

_"Wormtail?"_

_"Hasss nothing to gain by it. And he isss too ssspinelesss. There isss no one on the Ssside of the Light who would welcome him or lisssten to anything he sssaysss. Oncsse he faked hisss death he sssigned away hisss freedom."_

_"You're right." _Tom said._ "Watch them, then. All of them."_

_""Of courssse, Massster."_

_"Thank you, Nagini."_

_"Asss alwaysss, Massster, I live to ssserve."_

"Ok," Aine said, setting the blank parchment on the table, and placing the quill next to it. She waved her hand over the quill. "_Enviro Recorduris._" She said. The quill glowed slightly, changing to black stone. Aine placed it nib down on the parchment, and handed Khalidah the gold locket and a red snitch-covered sock.

Khalidah placed them next to the parchment. "_Enviro Locaris._" She intoned.

"_Amorio Claritis._" They said together.

There was a bright flash of light, and the quill began etching a map into what was now parchment-coloured stone.

"There," Aine said; a satisfied smile on her face. "This darlin' thin'," the slab of stone received a pat, "will lead us right te the Riddle 'ouse, startin' at this very room."

As she spoke, the path to the house became black stone that stood out clearly against the pale yellow-brown of the rest of the map.

"What are we waiting for, then, let's go!" Ron said.

"Na yet." Aine replied. "First I 'ave somethin' te say. If I know Voldemort, an' I do, Ginny an' 'Arry will be under the best guards 'e 'as.

"So what? We'll stun them." Ron said impatiently.

"They're na 'uman." Aine snarled, her patience dinwdling. "They're demons, known as Shadow Mancers. They canna be 'armed by normal spells. There's a special curse, though."

"Well?" Ron asked, after a few minutes of silence. "What is it?!"

"You couldn't pronounce it." Khalidah sneered.

"_Khalidah_." Aine warned, before taking a deep breath and yelling. "EVERYONE!"

The small group (which consisted of four Hufflepuff sixth years, Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones, Zachariah Smith, and Ernie McMillian; two Slytherin sixth years, Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy, Two Ravenclaws, Luna Lovegood and Andromeda Tonks, and all the Gryffindor sixth years still at the school) turned to look at her.

"Thank ye. Listen up. There are these demons called Shadow Mancers which were with Voldemort. 'E uses 'em to do the most important work. They're made up o' shadows, and can take any form they want. No matter what, they always 'ave red eyes, and they're black all over, like shadows. They canna be 'armed by normal spells, they jus' go righ' through 'em like ghosts. But there is _one_ spell, which ye will _all _need te know. It's complex, and na made fer 'uman tongues. But 'ear this," Aine's silver eyes were serious, "if ye mispronounce it ye'll give the Shadow Manver complete control over ye." She waited a few seconds for that to sink in. "Now, the spell. _Shricknakh_. Repeat."

"_Shricknakh._" Everyone said obediently.

"Again."

"_Shricknakh_."

"Again."

"_Shricknakh_."

"Good. But tha's na all. Ye 'ave te _want_ them ter freeze. Want it with yer entire bein'."

"Want it. Right." Ron said. "Can we go now?"

Aine grinned. "Aye." She said. "We can go."

Khalidah looked around at the seventeen-score roup. "Wait." She said. "Everyone, I just want to say this is a dangerous thing we're doing."

"Your point?" Blaise asked, rolling blue eyes.

"Cleo is Aine's. And any Death Eaters you can't handle…send 'em my way. I'll give 'em a run for their money." Khalidah smirked wickedly. "Be careful, all of you. I don't think anyone wants to die, so let's make sure we don't. That's it." She held out the stone map. "This is a portkey. When all you humans are touching it you'll be transported to the woods just outside the house. Meet you all there." Handing Aine the tablet, she disappeared with a whoosh! and a burst of flames.

Aine motioned for all of the students to gather around, and handed Hermione the map. She watched as they all touched it and left in a whirl of colour. Turning on her heal, she headed to the kitchens.

* * *

_Psycho-Violinist:_ Thanks, Jamie. Here's chapter 20 


	21. Rescue part three

Chapter 21  


::grumbles:: Stupid quickedit, deciding to stop letting me use italics.

/.../

Well? Don't you have something witty to say?

/::grins:: I like that colour on you./

Aiiiiiiiiii! Demon! ::runs::

/::cackles evilly:: Excellent. ::in a scarily perky voice:: This chapter is dedicated to searching4romeo because she's, well, her./  


* * *

"Harry?" Ginny whispered. When he didn't respond she spoke again. "Harry?"

"Yes, Ginny?" Harry rolled over onto his back, staring up at the white ceiling.

"I'm scared." Ginny copied his pose, wondering why the roof was so enticing.

"Me too."

"What's going to happen to us?" Ginny's voice cracked, betraying her terror.

Harry turned onto his side and stroked Ginny's pale cheek gently. "Whatever happens," he began, "we'll go through it together."

Ginny smiled slightly. "Aw, Harry...that was the mushiest, most sickeningly sweet drivel anyone's ever said to me."

"Why thank you, Ginny."

* * *

"Ok," Aine said, looking around at her fellow students. None of them seemed to be kids any longer. Even eleven-year-old Annie had a strange maturity about her. "We're about te go an' save two people from certain death. Some o' us may die. Actually, let's be 'onest, many o' us _will_ die. We're shorter than the enemy, weaker, less knowledgeable, fer the mos' part younger, an' there're fewer o' us. But we're goin' te figh', an' we're goin' te win." 'I hope.' Aine added in her mind.

"If we're going to fight we should go." Khalidah said mildly, her eyes glittering with pleasure at the blood she was about to shed.

Aine nodded. "Righ'. But firs'; positions. Draco, Ron, 'Mione, Annie, Luna, ye'll be with me, 'elping 'Arry an' Ginny escape. Ye 'ave their wands? Good. Everyone else, ye're with Khali, keeping the majority o' the Death Eaters at bay. Feel free te use any spells ye like, bar the Unforgiveables. Now, in normal circumstances I don' condone violence or murder, but desperate times call fer desperate measures, so remember this; these guys gave up their souls long ago when they firs' joined Voldemort. They're _evil_, rotten te the core. So I 'ave one rule; if it's in black, kill it. One o' the 'ouse-elves will inform Professor Dumbledore o' where we are in ten minutes, so let's get goin'. Good luck, and may the Goddess 'elp us all.

* * *

"My lord!" Wormtail exclaimed, once again bursting into Tom's room, "the forest has been breached!"

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT KNOCKING BEFORE ENTERING?!" Cleo shrieked.

Wormtail cringed. "S-sorry, b-but the f-forest!"

Cleo waved one hand, bored. "Have been breached, I know. Send some Death Eaters to take care of it. Merlin! You can't expect Tom to take care of such trivial matters. He's the _leader_. Anyone with half a brain would know what to do in this situation."

Tom was beginning to regret that he'd ever allied himself with the Vampires.

* * *

"Now," Aine said, "this way."

Her group, the 'Alphas' for want of a better name, nodded, and followed her silently.

_How's your team going, Khali? _Aine asked through the blood bond she and the Vampiress shared.

_We Betas are in postion, Aine. Just waiting for our first victims. Ooh, here they come._

_Happy hunting. _Chuckling, Aine turned back to the Alphas. "Follow me." She led them to the edge of the forest, then gestured for them to hold hands. She quickly completed the circle by grasping Hermione and Ron's hands, and, gathering all her power, Aine spoke the words which would get them to Harry and Ginny's prison.

* * *

"Dea succedo mihi. Ego of vestri consiliarii. Dea queso thy sciential." Siobhan chanted desperately. The smell of fresh wildflowers filled the cave, and the Seer quickly lowered her head, black hair forming a curtain to hide her face. "Milady, I need yer 'elp."  
  
"What's wrong, Siobhan?" Lady Brigid asked.  
  
"It's the Changelin', milady. I canna see 'er anymore."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Something or someone is blockin' my view. It's exactly like when she was in Egypt. The same person must be doin' it now." Siobhan worried her lower lip with her top teeth. It was very difficult to know how Lady Brigid might react in a situation like this.  
  
"The only one who could block your Sight is a stronger Seer." Lady Brigid said thoughtfully. "And only an Immortal Seer older than you could be stronger."  
  
"Aye milady."  
  
"I can think of only one such Seer."  
  
" 'Oo, milady?"  
  
"The Vampiress Khalidah."  
  
"But...'ow could ye na know she was stopping my Sight?" Siobhan asked timidly.  
  
"Khalidah is a demi-goddess, Siobhan. I am not privy to her activities or thoughts." Lady Brigid said sternly.  
  
" 'Course na, milady." Siobhan ducked her head. "Bu'...wha' could Khalidah want with the Changelin'?"  
  
"I don't know." Lady Brigid said, sighing. "But with Khalidah's erratic track record, I must fear the worst."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"Let me put it simply, Siobhan. If Aine uses her power for evil she could crack the world in half like an egg."

* * *

Aine checked her friends over quickly, making sure they hadn't suffered any adverse effects of the unique form of transport. "All righ' everyone?"  
  
"No." Annie groaned. "I think I'm going to be sick."  
  
"Well don' be." Aine said, her voice no higher than a whisper. "We canna afford te lose the benefit o' surprise."  
  
"What happened?" Hermione asked.  
  
" 'S called warpin'. Khalidah taught me." Aine said, closing her eyes and concentrating on staying upright. Warping was hard for her at the best of times since it was a Vampirical magic, but warping so many people had taken more out of her than anticipated.  
  
"Why didn't you bring us all to the Riddle house like that, then?!" Ron exploded. "It would have been a lot easier!"  
  
"Are you that thick, Weasley?" Draco snarled. "Look at her! She's already exhausted!"  
  
"And you've just shot our cover." Luna put in. "You-Know-Who will know we're here soon."  
  
"How do you know that?" Annie's voice quivered.  
  
"Well, he's a parselmouth, isn't he?" Luna replied. "I just saw a snake slither around the corner."  
  
"That settles it." Annie moaned. "We're all doomed."  
  
"No we're na." Aine contradicted. "Na if we get goin'. It's jus' gonna be a bit more of a rush job tha's all. Ye all stay 'ere, I'll see if I canna get 'Arry an' Ginny out by myself firs'." She took the wands from Hermione and put them in her jeans pocket before walking purposefully over to a pair of Shadow Mancers. "Let me pass." She commanded, drawing the persona of Meryll Dinnshencha around her like a cloak.  
  
/Who are you?/ The female asked.  
  
"Meryll Dinnshencha. Fool. Did Lord Voldemort not say I would be coming to interrogate the hostages?"  
  
/No, he didn't. And I'm afraid I can't let you pass./ The female Shadow demon sneered down at her and Aine drew herself up to her full height, and, though she was much shorter than Mancers, she still managed to look sufficiently terrifying.  
  
"What?!" She thundered. "How dare you shilow even think of disobeying me!" Shilow was the Shadow Mancers' name for the very worst of their kind, worthless scum that should be eradicated. "Let me pass or the consequences shall be dire!"  
  
The male looked as though he would do as she said for a moment, but the female restrained him. /No, Jik, we have orders to let none but Master inside./ She said loftily.  
  
"Very well." Aine smiled a shark's smile, a show of sharp teeth. "Affixate." The female became solid against her will. "Dissipate." With an anguished mental shriek, the Shadow Mancer burst into millions of pieces.  
  
/Mika!/ Jik yelped.  
  
"Going to let me in, Jik?" Aine asked pleasantly. Jik nodded, scurrying away from his post, allowing Aine to step forward. "Thank you." She opened the door, and went inside.

* * *

searching4romeo: I knew you wouldn't abandon me without good reason! ::much hugs and virtual ice cream:: Here's the next chapter, babe! 


	22. The Battle

Chapter 22  


/How dare you say Harry would do what you said he did?!/

Shh, Ginny, you're gonna ruin it for the readers.

/I don't care!/

If you don't shut up I'll do something bad. Like pair you with Crabbe or Goyle.

/You can't do that, the storie's almost over!/

Key word being almost.

* * *

"Someone's outside." Ginny whispered.

Harry nodded. "I know. Probably Voldemort."

"Harry, I don't want to die."

"Ye're na gonna die, Ginny. At least, na yet." Aine strode in, and looked around. "I mus' say, Voldemort's taste 'as improved since we las' met."

"Aine." Ginny spat, putting as much hatred and venom into the words as she possibly could. "What are _you _doing here?"

"Well, ye left these be'ind," Aine tossed them their wands. "Jus' thought I should brin' 'em te ye. Ye shouldna 'ave left withou' them. 'Oo kens when ye migh' get inte trouble. Well, bye." She went to leave.

"Aine, wait!" Ginny blurted. "Was that _really_ the reason you came?"

Aine turned around. "'Course na, ye dafty! We all came te rescue ye!" She huffed, exasperated. "Now c'mon, we've gotta go before-" She was interrupted when the rest of the Alphas burst in.

"You-Know-Who's coming." Luna reported.

"Too bad." Aine said. "Looks like we're goin' ou' the back way, then." She gestured for everyone to grab her hands, and warped them outside, appearing in front of Khalidah, who blinked, surprised.

"You have no idea how close you just came to extinction, Aine." The Vampiress said. She nodded to Harry and Ginny. "The rescue was a success, then. That's good. The name's Khalidah, Vampire and fighter of the good fight. Which, when you think about it, is kind of oxymoronic. Oh, 'scuse me for a moment." Drawing her knife, Khalidah decapitated two Death Eaters and came back, licking her fingers which were now drenched with blood. "Not bad for slimeballs." She commented.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Ron muttered. Annie was already losing her lunch.

"I don't get sick when you mortals eat all that food!" Khalidah snarled. "Even though the majority of it smells like yesterday's dirty socks! Don't be so rude!" She dodged just in time and a wooden stake hit her in the shoulder rather than the heart. She bared her fangs at Bellatrix. "Bitch!" She growled, pouncing on her and tearing her to shreds.

"Now I _know_ I'm, going to be sick." Ron groaned.

"Stop it." Aine snapped. "We don' 'ave time. Spread ou' an' 'elp take ou' this scum!" Her team followed her orders. When Harry and Ginny went to follow she stopped them. "Ye las' ate when?" She demanded.

"Yesterday, at lunch time." Harry said. "We never got around to our picnic."

"Well then ye need te eat. It's already past tea." Aine said pragmatically. "Ye'll 'ave little magic otherwise." She pulled a bag of sweets out of her pocket. "'Ere ye go, instant energy."

Harry and Ginny devoured the candy eagerly, both a lot hungrier than they had previously thought.

Aine smiled. "Feelin' better?" She asked.

Harry nodded. "Yes, thank you."

"Well, go on, then!" She shook her head laughing. "Go kick some arse or somethin'!"

Harry and Ginny leapt into the fray, leaving Aine to stand on the edge. She hung back, watching the fighting, occasionally shooting a spell at someone. She cried out in pain when a spear was shoved into her side. Her blood boiled, and Aine felt iron spreading through her body with each beat of her heart. Pulling out the spear, she looked at the pointed head, gleaming with her own blood. She turned around to face her attacker.

Cleo bared her fangs in a snarl. "I told you to join us." She said. "I told you to forget your immortality. Too bad you didn't listen to me."

Aine jabbed a stake through Cleo's heart, watching calmly as Cleo coughed, hands scrabbling at the hawthorn stake ineffectually, trying to remove it and stem the flow of blood. The Vampire crumpled to the leaf-strewn ground and Aine kicked her, not at all sad to see her one-time friend dying. "Too bad ye love te gloat so much." She replied. "_Inflagro_." The Vampire burst into flames.

Feeling something brush against her ankle, Aine looked down to see Voldemort's pet snake about to bite her. "Give it a rest, Nagini." She sneered, pushing Cleo's spear through Nagini's neck, pinning the green beast to the floor.

"Uncle Lucius!" Aine turned around just in time to see Annie run into her uncle's open arms.

* * *

"Harry, watch out!" Ginny yelped.

Harry turned, ducking a curse. "Thanks, Gin." He said, retaliating with a _tantellagara_ hex. The Death Eater danced around, unable to stop himself.

Ginny grinned, pushing her hair out of her face. "I've always got your back, Harry."

"I know. And I've got yours."

"How _sweet_." Wormtail sneered.

Harry glared at the ratty man. "_You_." He spat.

"Me." Wormtail agreed. "_Crucio_."

Harry moved out of the way, and the curse hit the Death Eater who'd been sneaking up on Ginny.

"Thank you." Ginny sang, calling Khalidah over. The Vampire happily devoured the twitching, screaming Death Eater.

"Much more of this and I'll have to go on a diet." Khalidah said, relieving another Death Eater of his head.

Harry didn't reply. He'd just spotted Voldemort standing very close to Draco Malfoy. It looked as though he was about to curse him. Harry bit his lip. What should he do?

* * *

searching4romeo: mmm, yeah, I love Bill and Charlie. Boy oh boy, I'd like to get with those two hotties! Send me the fic! Send it! Now!!! Thanks for reviewing.  
  
malicorejewel: thanks babe, glad you liked it.  
  
eViL pHaRiE pRiNcEsS20: thanks so much for the review. Sure I'll send you a story. What type would you like?  



	23. If We Shadows Have Offended

Chapter 23

Well, it's been a long journey, but here we are, at the end of Curse of Time.

/::sniffles::/

Ginny? Are you crying?

/Yes, I am. I don't want this story to end now!/

Why? I thought you hated it.

/This is the last story you have to finish for Char! Now I have to go an bother her!/

No it's not I still have to finish Jade and the…I mean, yes, this is the last one! Of course it is!

/It's not?! Yay!/

Great, now I'm stuck with her for even longer! I'd like to thank these people; _HPFanFicLuvr, Ryan22, Aurorariel, Chantelle (The Great Muses), HexWa, LoudMouthStar, Marrae, Voltor1, Crimson Storm, Gnatgirl, searching4romeo, zenni, nameless, Stacey and Jemma (who were convinced they should log in to my account to review…damned sisters), aveline, remuslupinlover, Psycho-Violinist, malicorejewel, __eViL pHaRiE pRiNcEsS20, LegyLoloo._

* * *

"Uncle Lucius!" Lucius smirked at a shocked Aine, hugging Annie gently. "Hello, Annie." He said. "What're you doing here, my dear? This is much too dangerous for you."

"I wanted to warn you that Aine's planning to kill you." Annie replied. Burying her face in Lucius's robes. "And to tell you something." Her small arms encircled Lucius's middled.

"What's that?" Annie mumbled something, and Lucius leant closer. "I didn't hear you, dear." He frowned when he felt a strange numbness spreading through him.

Annie steped away, dropping a blood-covered dagger. "It hurts when people stab you in the back." She sneered. "Don't you agree? Looks like I'm more like my mother than you thought. Say hello to mother when you get to hell."

Annie flounced over to Aine. "I did it." She said, tears running down her cheeks. "He's gone."

Aine hugged her gently. "I'm sorry ye 'ad te do tha', Annie. Ye shouldna 'ave 'ad te take on tha' burden."

"But I was the only one who could get close enough." Anni replied, staring blindly across the makeshift battlegrounds. Her eyes focussed on Draco and the man standing in front of him. "Aine!" She yelped. "Voldemort! Draco!"

Aine followed Annie's gaze and screamed. "Draco!" She shrieked, gathering up the last of her magic, which wasn't much, she was bleeding badly and the iron in her blood stopped her from healing as well as poisoning her, she warped over, shielding Draco with her own body. "Ye won' 'urt 'im." She snarled at Voldemort. "I won' let ye!"

"Sorry, Meryll." Voldemort said. "Perhaps if you'd joined us when you had the chance. Now, well, you can't tell me anything. Cleo poisoned you, Meryll. You're dying. I can see it. The colour's fading form your face and that warp…" he chuckled. "Well, now there's no chance you'll survive unless I perform a healing spell on you. Step aside, Meryll. This scum isn't worth your life. We both know it."

"I'm na gonna let ye 'urt 'im." Aine said stubbornly.

"You're mortal now, Meryll. Your immortality has been leeched from you. I can see it. Step aside, foolish girl."

"No!" Aine snapped. Voldemort wouldn't hurt Draco while she lived.

"Very well. You've made your grave. Now you'll die in it. _Avada Kadavra_."

Aine stared death straight in the face, refusing to scream or beg for mercy. She felt the curse hit her, felt her body being to shut down and her muscles stop working. Dimly, she heard Draco begging her to open her eyes, before everything went black.

* * *

v

v

v

v

v

v

v

v

v

v

v

v

v

v

v

v

v

v

v

v

v

v

v

v

v

v

v

v

Should I continue? Or should I give you a cliffhanger? Hmmm…

v

v

v

v

v

v

v

v

v

v

v

v

v

v

v

v

v

v

v

v

* * *

"Time te wake up, Aine." A soft voice said.

Aine's eyelashes fluttered, then her eyes opened. She sat up, looking around. Everyone was frozen in time. "Wha'?"

The woman, a Seer by the brand on her forehead, stood up. "She's awake, milady." She announced.

"I can see that. Thank you, Siobhan." Lady Brigid said.

Siobhan curtsied and stepped back.

"Wha' 'appened?" Aine asked. "Why is everyone frozen?"

"I froze them so tha' ye an' the Lady migh' 'ave some time te talk." Siobhan said.

"Wha' do ye want te talk te me abou'?" Aine asked warily.

"You did it, Aine!" Lady Brigid smiled warmly. "You performed a selfless act! You honestly thought that you were dying, and yet you refused to save your own skin. The halfling's life was more important to you. I always knew you could do it. Now, as you know, you have a choice before you. Do you want to die? Do you want to go on to your next life as a Goddess? Or do you want to live?"

"I…" Aine frowned. She'd always been so sure she knew what she was going to do. But did she still want the same things she used to? If she died she'd be with her family again. But if she lived…thoughts of Draco, Annie, and her friends filled Aine's head. She loved Drago with all of her heart, something she'd proved by being willing to die for him. "Why would I na 'ave died?" She asked, stalling.

"Over 2000 years ago a babe was born. She shouldn't have been, her parents were destined to remain childless, it was written in the stars. But for some reason, the mam conceived. Nine months later she gave birth to a baby girl, born at midnight on Imbolc. She was infused with power, for she was a thrice-blessed child, born out of time on Imbolc in the second between night and day. A Chime Child with the power of the Gods. That babe was you, Aine. Buried deep inside you is enough magical power to destroy the world. For your own good we took you away from your family at the peak of your power, knowing you could never be a true part of the Mortal Realm with that magic inside your core. We taught you our craft, and groomed you to become a Goddess. However, you were too kind to mortals, and there was a war brewing amongst the deities, Light and Dark battled for control. I knew you had to be sent away, to keep you from becoming a pawn of evil. Lady Aine and I agreed that you would be sent back to the Mortal Realm, to stay until the battle was over. Your disobedience to Lady Aine's commands and mine made us angry, and we had to punish you. I sealed your magic deep within you, unable to take it away, and sent you to the Mortal Realm. But you were still Immortal and always would be, until you decided that you wished to be mortal, regardless of your power. If you wish, I can take that power now; I can put it where it belongs. Otherwise, you will have to wield it for all eternity. You must choose."

Aine took all of this in. In light of what she'd just discovered, what did she want to do? An image of Draco danced through her mind. "I wan' te live." She decided.

"You realise you will be a mortal witch? You will no longer have the power to warp or anything but what a powerful witch can do. And you will eventually grow old and die."

"Will I keep me memories?"

"Yes." Lady Brigid answered.

"Will everyone else?" Aine continued.

"Yes."

"Will I still be allergic te iron?"

"No."

"Then aye, I wan' te be 'uman."

"Very well." Lady Brigid raised her hands.

Aine screamed as something forced its way out of her chest. A silver ball of light bobbed in front of her for a second, then floated over to Lady Brigid and was absorbed into her staff.

"Time will begin again from just after you fell unconscious." Lady Brigid said. She and the Seer began to fade.

"Wait!" Aine said.

"Yes?"

"Can…can ye do me a favour? Please?"

"I will grant you one favour _within reason_."

"Can ye get rid o' Voldemort an' the Death Eaters?"

"Kill them, you mean?" Lady Brigid raised one dark eyebrow.

"Nay. Jus'…make 'em disappear fer a time. Let the Wizardin' Wold get itself back tegether. Let them get ready fer the comin' war."

Lady Brigid sighed. "Very well, Aine." She clapped her hands and Voldemort and the Death Eaters vanished. "They are in stasis for six months. Good luck, Aine. We'll be watching."

* * *

"Wake up, Aine, please." Draco begged as he stroked Aine's dark hair, not caring that his mask had slipped and he was displaying his true nature to everyone.

"Oh, my 'ead." Aine groaned, opening her eyes. She smiled up at Draco. "Got any painkillers?"

"You're alive!" Draco hugged her, "oh, thank Merlin!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm alive, bu' I feel like I was run o'er by a truck." Aine grumbled.

"How? How are you alive? You weren't breathing!"

"I made a deal with a Goddess." Aine sat up, holding her head in her hands.

"You're joking!" Khalidah said. "_You _made a deal with a _Goddess_? You couldn't sell firewood to an Eskimo!"

"No, I'm na jokin'. I made a deal with Lady Brigid. I gave 'er my immortality and Changelin' powers and she let me live an' sent the evil guys on a six month vacation te give us time te get ready fer the upcomin' war." Draco helped Aine stand. "So let's go 'ome an' nurse our wounds."

"Sounds like a great idea." Harry said, he and Ron helping Ginny along. She had a broken leg and there was a cut bisecting her left eyebrow.

Aine took the locket from around her neck. "Everyone gather 'round." She said. Once everyone was touching the locket, or someone who was touching the locket, she said the password. "_Abra Cadabra_."

* * *

On an island not far away a body lay in a dark cave, cooling. Mists which had kept Key Isle from sight slid back, revealing the mystical island which only existed now in legends. The old Seer had passed on, and tomorrow, a girl would wash up onto the shore, to take up the mantle of Seer for the Gods.

THE END

_If we shadows have offended,  
Think but this, and all is mended:  
That you have but slumbered here,  
While these visions did appear;  
And this weak and idle theme,  
No more yielding but a dream,  
Gentles, do not reprehend.  
If you pardon, we will mend.  
And, as I am an honest Puck,  
If we have unearned luck  
Now to 'scape the serpent's tongue,  
We will make amends ere long,  
Else the Puck a liar call.  
So, goodnight unto you all.  
Give me your hands, if we be friends,  
And Robin shall restore amends." _

_-A Midsummer Night's Dream Act 5, Scene 1, William Shakespeare_

* * *

_Searching4romeo: _As usual, thank you so much for your support. It was you who inspired me to finish this story as swiftly as I have. Thank you so much for your support and I hope you like the ending. Well the stories that are posted are the ones I've written so far since my computer went boom! and I lost all my stories except the ones which were on the net. So when I write a new story I'll send it to you. And if you review instalment five of 'Cold' called Cold, Calm, Prim, and Proper, you'll get the final instalment posted ::major hintage::

_LegyLoloo:_ Thank you so much. Here's the end chapter for you.


End file.
